Et tout s'effondra
by Romy12
Summary: Lorsque Severus perd ses parents dans un accident, tout bascule pour lui... Forcé de quitter Lily, il doit se construire une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau pays, avec une nouvelle famille, seul.
1. Prologue

Prologue : l'incident

Ou

Comment l'histoire commence très mal

* * *

Mai touchait à sa fin, doucement écrasé par la chaleur et la sécheresse de l'été. Les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête, tandis que les fleurs profitaient des pluies légères pour éclore et libérer leur parfum enivrant. Les terrasses s'emplissaient d'amis venu profiter de la douceur des soirées, et les parcs, de rêveurs venus étirer leurs siestes à l'ombre paisible des grands arbres.

Juin, qui approchait, était synonyme de vacances pour les enfants, mais pour Severus, c'était plutôt celui de cauchemar. Être chez lui chaque jour. Ne pas voir Lily pendant deux mois. Ne pas sortir de la journée. Fixer le mur vide qui semblait lui rappeler celui de son existence.

La solitude. Le noir de la cave. Le silence pesant. Le désespoir.

Mais pour l'instant, le garçon ne pensait pas à tout cela. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Allongé sous un cerisier du jardin de Lily, il profitait du soleil qui filtrait entre les feuillages. Les branches du cerisier pliaient sous le poids des fruits encore verts, prometteurs d'une belle récolte et d'un été doux. Tout le long de l'après-midi, lui et sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie, avaient parlé de Poudlard et de la magie avec entrain.

Ils s'étaient même disputés car Severus, sûr d'aller à Serpentard, avait tenté de persuader Lily de renoncer à son obsession pour Gryffondor. La jeune fille n'en démordait pas, elle voulait aller dans la maison des rouges et or quoi qu'il en coûte. La dispute avait tourné court lorsque Lily avait dit que peu importe la maison, ils resteraient toujours amis. Severus, rassuré, avait changé de sujet et s'était mis à aborder les différentes matières qu'ils étudieraient.

Finalement à court de conversation, un silence confortable s'était installé depuis quelques temps, laissant Severus seul à ses pensées.

La nuit approchait à grand pas, et avec elle, les idées noires du brun revenaient. Il avait passé le week-end chez Lily et avait même dormi chez elle. Il chérissait ces occasions bien que trop rare à son goût, ces nuits où il n'avait pas à retourner _là-bas_.

Mais le soir arrivait inexorablement et il fallait qu'il rentre. Qu'il retourne en enfer.

Il laissa échapper un soupir discret et ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours.

Cependant, ce moment de plénitude ne dura pas plus longtemps. Un cri perça ce silence si précieux pour Severus. C'était une voix paniquée, qui l'appelait. Il n'eut pas de mal à l'identifier, c'était celle du père de Lily.

Après avoir échangés un regard inquiet, les deux enfants se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers la maison.

Le père de Lily avait toujours été quelqu'un de très calme et de très mesuré. Très sympathique aussi et il n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer, jamais.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il rentrait des courses, et qu'il passait devant l'impasse du Tisseur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant l'attroupement amassé devant. Il en fut de même lorsqu'il s'approchât par curiosité en entendant les chuchotements de la foule. Sa tension monta quand il entendit le nom des « Snape » être murmuré. Et ce fut encore pire en voyant l'ambulance qui emportait sur des brancards deux personnes recouvertes d'un linceul blanc.

Mais c'est en voyant les décombres de la maison miteuse des Snape en cendre, qu'il fût saisi d'horreur.

Il demanda à l'un de ses voisins de lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé.

Et ainsi, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Charles Evans paniqua et courut jusqu'à chez lui, pâle et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

En arrivant, c'est d'une voix tremblante et affolée qu'il appela sa fille et son ami.

Il vit les deux enfants arriver à la maison à toute allure, inquiets. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant d'annoncer, d'une voix misérable :

Severus… tes parents sont mort.

Il n'avait pas pu trouver un autre mot, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité au garçon.

Sous ses yeux, il vit sa fille fondre en larme instantanément et s'approcher de Severus, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Charles détailla le jeune garçon. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, bien qu'il ne pensât pas cela possible. Ses lèvres fines était légèrement entrouverte sous le choc. Avant que Charles n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le garçon tangua dangereusement et l'adulte dut se précipiter pour le rattraper.

Il s'était évanoui.

La tête lui tourna quand il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, mais la mine inquiète de Lily et son père lui confirmèrent que ça n'avait rien d'une affabulation.

Severus se trouvait allongé sur le canapé du petit salon de la maison des Evans, et reprenait ses esprits doucement. Avec une lenteur extrême, il se releva pour s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé, et immédiatement, Lily se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Il fronça les sourcils et rassembla ses idées. Ainsi, ses parents étaient morts. Une dernière fois, il chercha un signe qui montrerait le contraire, mais en croisant le regard voilé de compassion de Charles, il sut que c'était bel et bien la vérité.

Il rendit l'étreinte à Lily avec difficulté. Ses bras étaient cotonneux et sa bouche, pâteuse. Il parvint cependant à articuler, au bout d'une minute qui lui parut être une éternité :

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Un incendie, ce matin.

Severus eut un instant le souffle coupé. Il aurait pu se trouver là-bas, il aurait pu mourir lui aussi. La pensée fugace lui vint que ça n'aurait pas été si mal, mais Charles ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y songer :

Écoute bonhomme, l'enterrement est dans quatre jours. Tu vas rester avec nous entre-temps d'accord ? Mais après ça… je ne peux rien te garantir.

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête et reparti dans ses rêveries sombre, ses yeux nuit fixés sur le jardin obscur. Le soleil s'était couché à présent et l'arbre si accueillant en plein jour avait des allures macabres, tandis que l'atmosphère, recouverte d'un manteau de ténèbres, était devenu glaçante. Même la lune ne voulait pas se montrer pour illuminer de froideur la nature quelques heures auparavant si chaleureuse.

Severus n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se perdre dans cette noirceur pour oublier ses soucis et son chagrin. Se plonger dans un sommeil profond semblable à la mort dans cette douce obscurité de l'inconscience. Pour un temps encore, repousser l'inévitable, ignorer la réalité.

C'est sans un mot qu'il se détacha de Lily, toujours collée à lui, et qu'il prit le chemin des chambres. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste ne plus penser, empêcher un instant son cerveau de tourner à toute allure. Alors il mit son pyjama, se brossa les dents et se glissa sous sa couette. Contre toute attente, il s'endormit très vite.

Sa dernière pensée, avant de rejoindre l'accueillant Morphée, fut qu'il n'avait toujours pas pleuré et qu'il ne semblait pas être près de le faire. Il ne devait pas être si triste que cela.

Quand Lily vint se coucher à son tour dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, il dormait déjà.

Cela faisait des heures à présent que Severus fixait le plafond. Il s'était réveillé, et n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir. Alors il fixait le plafond, détaillant les fissures et les aspérités du plâtre. Il avait l'impression de toute les connaitre par cœur. En se concentrant dessus, il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien d'autre, mais plus le temps passait et moins il y arrivait.

Il porta son attention pour la énième fois sur la petite chambre baignée d'une douce obscurité. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués depuis longtemps à la noirceur, et il distinguait parfaitement chaque détail.

Le bureau blanc de Lily près de la fenêtre, la grande bibliothèque contre le mur à côté, remplis de romans divers et de bandes-dessinées. L'armoire, le meuble à jouet, l'étagère emplit de jeux de sociétés, la petite commode avec des babioles dessus. La table de chevet où trônait _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

Et enfin, le lit, fait d'un bois foncé et avec une couette rouge à fleurs roses. Son petit matelas était sur le sol en contrebas. Il pouvait distinguer la couette qui se soulevait au rythme lent des respirations de Lily.

« Chanceuse » pensa Severus avec une pointe de jalousie. Cette insomnie le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression de lutter contre lui-même à chaque instant.

Il refusait d'être triste, de toute façon, il n'y arriverait pas. Il était triste pour lui-même, mais c'est tout. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il _s'en_ _voulait_ d'être aussi égoïste et de ne pas être triste.

En fait, il refusait même de penser à eux tout court. Mais il ne parvint pas à y échapper plus longtemps.

L'image de sa mère se dessina dans son esprit. Une grande femme, gracieuse, une cascade de cheveux noir lui tombant dans le dos et des yeux sévères d'un noir profond comme les siens.

Comme ceux de _l'autre_ aussi, pensa amèrement Severus alors que cette image paisible, d'avant, s'effaçait pour laisser place à celle de son père. Son visage froid, ses sourcils froncés, son air méprisant et ses yeux noirs qui passaient sur Severus sans le voir. Ça aussi, c'était avant.

« Avant », Severus était moins malheureux qu'« après ». Sa mère prenait soin de lui. Elle passait ses journées à ses côtés, et lui avait appris à lire, écrire, compter et même quelques bases de magies. Elle n'était pas très démonstrative dans son affection pour lui, mais c'était comme ça et Severus savait qu'elle l'aimait.

Son père, d'un autre côté, était froid et distant. Il passait ses journées à la mine, parfois même plusieurs jours sans rentrer. Lorsqu'il était là, il se contentait d'ignorer Severus. Il ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Le garçon, encore jeune, était triste de cette réaction incompréhensible. Il aurait aimé que son père fasse attention à lui. A l'époque, oui, il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur de mépris dans les yeux de Tobias.

Très vite, il regretta l'ancienne attitude de son géniteur.

Tout avait changé très rapidement. Tobias avait perdu son travail à cause de la fermeture de la mine, et ne trouvant pas d'autre emploi stable, il s'était mis à boire. Pendant quelques temps, il resta soûl, dans son coin. Mais bientôt, il s'en prit à Eileen. Puis à Severus.

La première fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la cave, Severus avait pleuré toute la nuit en revoyant les images de sa mère qui regardait la scène sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le secourir alors qu'il se faisait frapper.

Il avait 7ans.

Peu après, sa mère s'était mise à l'ignorer, comme pour reprendre l'ancien rôle de Tobias et à passer ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait envoyé Severus à l'école moldu.

La seule bonne chose qui en était ressorti, c'était sa rencontre avec Lily.

A cette pensée, il vit la jeune fille remuer sous sa couette, avant de se redresser un peu. Leur regard se croisèrent, et d'un geste encore endormi, elle sorti de son lit pour s'installer à côté de Severus sur le petit matelas et le prit dans ses bras.

Il était bercé par sa douce odeur semblable à celle oubliée d'un vieux souvenir et apaisé par l'étreinte qu'il rendait délicatement. Il sentit le sommeil envahir son corps, ses yeux devenir lourds, et il retrouva enfin le sommeil qu'il avait cherché des heures durant.

Pétunia haïssait Severus. Ce garçon était toujours méprisant avec elle. Bon, il faut dire qu'elle les traitait de monstre, lui et Lily. Mais il n'était pas innocent non plus ! A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il lui jetait des regards noirs et la traitait de moldu sous l'œil amusé de sa sœur. Oui, amusée, Pétunia en était certaine ! Cette petite garce, juste parce qu'elle était soi-disant une sorcière, la prenait de haut. Ho, Pétunia était si jalouse !

Elle ne désirait rien de plus au monde qu'il souffre. Mais ça, même à lui, elle ne l'avait pas souhaité. Perdre ses parents, alors qu'il avait à peine 11 ans. Non, même elle, elle ne l'avait pas maudit à ce point. C'est pour ça qu'elle accepta sans commentaire qu'il reste à la maison jusqu'à l'enterrement.

Elle ne le supportait pas, alors elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre quand il était à la maison. Heureusement, ce n'était pas souvent. Elle allait en cours, et lui, passait ses journées sous l'arbre du jardin à regarder dans le vide. Il ne mangeait pas non plus avec eux.

Alors elle tolérait sa présence.

Mais la veille de l'enterrement, son père avait convoqué une réunion familiale pour le cas de Severus et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de participer, à contre-cœur.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon. Severus, Lily et Pétunia sur le canapé, Charles dans son fauteuil, et Isabella, sa femme, sur une chaise amenée de la cuisine pour l'occasion. Ils attendaient que Charles prenne la parole. Ils connaissaient tous le sujet de cette réunion : le futur de Severus.

Pétunia n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ça ne la concernait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque Lily prit la parole qu'elle comprit :

On doit adopter Severus ! s'écria la rousse avant de laisser son père dire quoi que soit.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Pétunia était choquée. Elle ne dit rien, mais lança un regard significatif à son père, un regard qui voulait dire « j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie ? ».

Mais avant que Charles n'ait pu en placer une, Lily avait reprit la parole, et déblatérait à toute vitesse des arguments pour convaincre ses parents que c'était _la_ chose à faire.

Ce fût Severus qui coupa Lily dans son élan, à la grande surprise de Pétunia.

Je vais aller à l'orphelinat, annonça-t-il d'une voix égale.

Lily se tut instantanément, et laissa Severus poursuivre :

Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous occuper d'un troisième enfant. Pas de soucis. De toute façon, je serai à Poudlard la plupart du temps jusqu'à ma majorité, alors je passerai juste les vacances en orphelinat.

Tout ira bien, ajouta-t-il alors en regardant Lily dans les yeux.

Sa sœur fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras du garçon. Ses parents étaient clairement mal à l'aise face à sa maturité. Pétunia, elle, pour la première fois, éprouva de la gratitude envers Severus, teinté de pitié.

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily et n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger. Dehors, le soleil flamboyait. Juin avait commencé. L'herbe devenait de plus en plus jaune au fur et à mesure que la température augmentait. Il faisait particulièrement chaud pour un début d'été.

Les hirondelles avaient montré le bout de leurs plumes depuis quelques jours, en pleine saison des amours, et les fils électriques se courbaient sous leur poids tandis que les étourneaux, de leurs ailes, dessinaient des symboles abstrait dans le ciel. Des nuages blancs comme des moutons couvraient le ciel, et offraient parfois un moment de répit à ceux qui supportaient les traits brûlant du soleil.

L'été était là et Severus remarqua l'ironie de la chose. Dans tous les clichés qu'ils connaissaient, les enterrements se déroulaient toujours sous la pluie, alors que le ciel chargé de larmes se déversait sur les endeuillés comme pour leur montrer son soutien. Pas celui-ci. Le ciel devait être bien content de la mort de ces deux êtres, car aucun nuage de pluie ne semblait vouloir approcher.

Il passa toute la matinée ainsi, mais sur le coup de 13 heures, il fut contraint de bouger pour aller enfiler son triste costume noir moldu. Il était trop serré dans ces vêtements et mal à l'aise.

Puis, Severus était descendu, et s'étaient entassé avec les autres dans la petite voiture des Evans. Pétunia avait refusé de venir, alors ils avaient plus de place. Un bon point pour elle, pensa Severus. Il l'enviait en un sens : il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cet enterrement.

Il n'y avait pas de cérémonie à l'église de prévue, et ils seraient surement les seuls présents. Eileen était la dernière de sa famille, et n'avait pas d'amis proche. Quant à Tobias, il n'était qu'un triste personnage solitaire. Personne ne présiderait la mise en terre non plus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit cimetière moldu. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au trou où attendaient deux cercueils bons marchés. C'était la mairie qui avait payé l'enterrement, puisque les Snapes ne possédaient rien, et avaient perdu le peu qu'ils avaient dans l'incendie.

Severus les soupçonnait de vouloir se faire bien voir pour éviter le procès : ils auraient du juger cette maison comme insalubre depuis des années, et ils avaient leur part de responsabilité dans l'incendie. Heureusement pour eux, Severus n'avait pas l'intention de les attaquer en justice. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Severus regarda les boites de bois d'un air distant. Il avait refusé d'aller voir les corps et les parents de Lily avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était trop fragile pour ça. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il passait ses journées seul pour qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer. En vérité, Severus n'avait toujours pas versé une larme.

L'enterrement commença.

Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Il avait chaud sous ce soleil de plomb, et le costume noir n'aidait en rien. Il pesta contre ses parents. Quelle idée de mourir en été !

La manche de sa veste était détrampée par les larmes de Lily accrochée à son bras, et le tissu lui collait à la peau. Oui, c'est décidé, il détestait les enterrements. Il se jura de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un cimetière.

Il arrivait à bout de patience.

Un mouvement le tira de ses pensées meurtrières envers ses parents pourtant déjà morts. Un homme venait d'arriver. Il portait un costume noir moldu et un air grave était peint sur son visage. Circonspect, Severus détailla l'homme.

Il dégageait une aura bienveillante malgré sa carrure imposante. Il avait des cheveux noirs noués en catogan et des lunettes encadraient son visage fin. Ses yeux, deux billes d'un noir profond, brillaient d'intelligence. Sa peau, elle, était joliment bronzé. En temps normal, il devait être plutôt bel homme, mais les cernes qu'il arborait gâchait quelque peu le tableau.

N'ayant jamais vu cet homme, il fut un peu interloqué. Il faut dire que ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à recevoir des visites. Le garçon songea un instant que l'inconnu s'était peut-être trompé d'enterrement. Il sourit à cette idée.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme en noir pour tourner la tête et croiser le regard du brun. Il lui rendit un sourire doux. Severus rougit, paniqua, et tourna la tête brusquement, se reconcentrant sur l'enterrement. Enterrement qui avait prit fin sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce fut Charles Evans qui fit le premier pas, s'approchant de l'étranger en lui tendant une main perplexe :

Bonjour, je suis le père de Lily, la meilleure amie de Severus. Et vous êtes ?

L'homme lui rendit un sourire et lui serra la main en se présentant, dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent français :

Je me nomme Edward Chevalier. Je suis le frère ainé d'Eileen. Et je suis également le parrain de Severus.

Quoi ?

C'est Severus qui venait d'intervenir. Il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air étonné, et les yeux allaient de lui à son « parrain ». Seul Edward restait impassible, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3

Je tiens à remercier ma chère beta Onomil, qui vous sauve de mes absurdités grammaticales et orthographiques, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son histoire « Et si on lui avait tendu la main » qui est top (et aussi sur notre cher Severus) 3


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour ce premier chapitre, merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Encore merci à ma merveilleuse beta reader 3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Ou

Le scénario avec trop de coïncidence pratique parce que l'auteure est flemmarde

Il était abasourdi. Cette histoire semblait tirée d'un roman de gare. Ou de l'esprit d'une adolescente fantasques.

Il avait un _parrain_, un _oncle_.

Il n'était pas seul.

Un soulagement s'abattit sur ses épaules, et pour la première fois, il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Comme toujours, il plaça un voile noir sur les pensées en ébullitions dans son cerveau et une poker face parfaite sur son visage.

L'air chaud devenait pesant, de même que l'ambiance.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe : il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Et puis, vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa famille d'origine, il avait plutôt intérêt à rester méfiant. Il réprima la vague de joie qui l'avait inondée, et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son soi-disant oncle et parrain.

Ils étaient d'un noir si similaire aux siens…

Que diriez-vous de discuter de tout cela chez nous ? Ce sera plus adapté qu'un cimetière, intervint la mère de Lily, brisant le silence plombant.

Avec plaisir, Madame, répondit poliment Edward avant de retourner dans son mutisme.

La situation avait l'air de l'amuser et il ne semblait pas être sur le point de reparler avant un moment. Il venait de balancer une bombe et maintenant, il les faisait mariner, gardant ses précieuses informations pour lui. Quel connard.

Son comportement ne plaisait pas à Severus qui se contenait pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions et de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Il voulait ses réponses, et maintenant.

Le petit groupe quitta le cimetière. Les adultes marchaient devant en échangeant des paroles de politesse, tandis que Severus et Lily étaient derrière et chuchotaient à voix basse.

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? demanda Lily, clairement inquiète, Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il a un drôle d'accent je trouve ! Et puis…

Calme-toi, la coupa Severus en retirant sa veste : il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il détestait l'été, le soleil et la chaleur. Il était plus habitué au froid de la cave, pour tout dire.

Ecoute, reprit-il afin de rassurer son amie, je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Mais au moins, il a l'air sympathique. Quant à son accent, il est français.

Comment tu le sais ? s'écria son amie, s'attirant le regard des adultes qui menaient la marche.

Mère m'a un peu appris le français, dit-il en chuchotant. Elle le parlait très bien, alors je suis un peu familier avec la langue.

Lily ne sut quoi répondre et regarda Severus avec un air admiratif.

Pétunia avait enfin la maison pour elle seule ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

Elle avait élu domicile dans le salon depuis que les autres étaient partis pour l'enterrement, et regardait un feuilleton romantique depuis deux heures à présent. Un bol de popcorn sur les genoux, elle était en pleurs : est-ce-que Cathy allait enfin avouer à Andrew qu'elle l'aimait ? Le suspens était à son comble !

Trop concentrée, elle n'entendit donc pas la voiture arriver dans la cour, ni la porte être déverrouillée puis ouverte, ni la discussion des adultes, ni les chuchotements des enfants, et enfin, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la porte du salon s'ouvrait.

En revanche, ce qu'elle remarqua, c'est l'absence de ces bruits lorsque tout ce beau monde arriva dans le salon et se tut d'un coup. Elle releva la tête de son bol pour dévisager ses parents, les deux monstres, mais aussi un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Ils recevaient un invité ?!

Immédiatement, elle se sentit rougir, se redressa et s'enfuit en courant du salon, en prenant la peine d'éteindre la télévision au passage. Elle pesta contre elle-même et se promis de mettre le son moins fort la prochaine fois. Elle eut le temps de voir Severus et Lily échanger un sourire amusé. Quels petits monstres, toujours à se moquer d'elle !

Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que ça, de toute façon, juste parce qu'ils se pensaient mieux. Juste parce qu'ils étaient des _sorciers_.

Lily et Severus reprirent très vite leur sérieux. La vraie discussion allait enfin commencer.

Tous prirent place dans le salon, sauf Isabella qui partit dans la cuisine faire du thé.

Severus prit immédiatement la parole :

Je veux une preuve. Une preuve que vous êtes son frère. Jetez un sort par exemple ! Ce serait un bon début.

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il dévisageait Severus, qui se sentit très, très mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler :

La première et dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais un an. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, tu as tellement grandi. Je suis désolé Severus, pour tes parents. A leur mort, on m'a contacté, comme je suis ton parrain, alors je suis venu aussi vite que possible.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un rire gêné. Severus, lui, était frustré. Son interlocuteur ne répondait absolument pas à sa question ! Son oncle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre :

Nos parents, à ma sœur et moi, sont morts depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne reste plus de famille éloignée, nous étions les derniers de la lignée, à cause de cette stupide tradition de l'héritier unique, mais qu'importe. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, Severus, mais je suis la seule famille qu'il te reste.

Je suis marié et père de trois enfants. J'en ai déjà parlé avec ma femme, et elle était très enthousiaste à cette idée. Nous allons t'adopter.

Severus eut le souffle coupé à ces mots. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à cette possibilité. Parce que ce serais placer beaucoup trop d'espoir dans quelque chose de hautement improbable mais aussi parce que ce serais également une véritable malédiction.

La possibilité d'être adopté.

Un espoir parce qu'il ne serait pas seul. Une malédiction parce que, si son hypothèse était juste, il devrait partir en France. Il ne verrait plus Lily. Et cette deuxième idée était complétement impensable pour le garçon.

Lily émit un petit cri de surprise et serra Severus dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Son ami n'allait pas être envoyé dans un orphelinat horrible, mais allait avoir une famille aimante ! Elle était si heureuse !

Son père aussi semblait soulagé. Seul Severus restait impassible. L'inconnu, quant à lui, le regardait avec un doux sourire au visage et tentait de déceler une trace d'émotion chez lui, tout comme Lily.

Sa mère revint un instant avec des gâteaux et un sourire, puis repartit pour finir le thé. « De quoi détendre un peu l'atmosphère » avait-elle dit.

Elle sentit Severus se détendre légèrement, surement grâce au vent frais qui passait par la baie vitrée entrouverte.

En France, c'est ça ? reprit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je vois que tu es perspicace, répondit le monsieur en prenant un cookie fort apetissant, Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? Le nom de famille ?

Oui. Réplica Severus d'un ton sec, ça et l'accent. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas. Si vous êtes mon oncle, vous devriez vous appeler « Prince ». Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu pour la magie.

Un accent ? demanda-t-il. Ça fait si longtemps ?

Il semblait heureux tandis que Severus semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il prit un cookie, lui aussi, pour croquer dedans avec rage.

Le gout chocolaté dont il était accro lui fit oublier un instant ses soucis.

Mais il se reconcentra vite. Il obtiendrait ses réponses et il ne voulait certainement pas partir pour la _France_. C'était un pays moche, avec des snobs qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul dans les villes et des ploucs dégénérés en campagne. Ce pays était trop grand, trop stupide, mais plus que tout, c'était loin de Lily ! Beaucoup trop loin ! Il y avait une saleté de MER entre les deux pays !

Laisse-moi t'expliquer, reprit Edward. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre il y a 20 ans. J'ai dû fuir, et ta mère m'y a aidé.

Il fit une pause, gêné, avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante :

Je suis un cracmol, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas de magie, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des moldus de la pièce.

Et malheureusement pour moi, je viens d'une famille qui n'aime pas beaucoup ceux sans pouvoirs. Alors ils m'ont toujours détesté, sauf Eileen. Nous étions très proches. J'avais 16 ans, elle 13, et je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Depuis trois ans, elle était à Poudlard, et je me retrouvais souvent seul sans rien faire de mes journées, enfermé à la maison.

Mes seules occupations étaient les livres et les potions, quand j'arrivais à m'introduire dans le laboratoire de potion sans me faire repérer.

Je n'en pouvais plus, alors quand j'ai entendu parler de Beaubâton, j'ai essayé de prendre contact avec l'école et ça a marché. Ils m'ont accepté malgré ma nature de cracmol après avoir réussi des tests de connaissances théoriques. Je suis parti là-bas, j'ai tout abandonné.

Lorsque je me suis marié, j'ai pris le nom de famille de ma femme, pour oublier ma première famille, maudite. Après avoir fini mes études, je suis devenu professeur d'histoire de la magie à Beaubâton.

Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si méfiant à mon égard cependant…

Il avait marmonné la dernière phrase comme si elle s'adressait plus à lui-même, mais Severus l'avait entendu.

Donc c'est quoi le plan ? s'écria Severus à court de patience, j'abandonne ma vie ici, Poudlard, Lily, tout ça pour vous suivre dans un pays inconnu dont je ne parle pas la langue, où je ne connais personne et je me retrouve dans une famille inconnue pour qui je ne serais qu'une gêne !? Arrêtez de vous sentir mal pour moi ! Vous n'avez jamais été là, avant, alors pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant ?

Parce que maintenant, tu es orphelin, Severus.

Le calme d'Edward était assez impressionnant, il fallait l'avouer.

C'est ce moment que choisit la mère de Lily pour revenir avec le thé.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Et c'est au même moment que la porte du salon qui donnait sur le couloir des chambres, qui fermait mal depuis des années, s'ouvrit en grand sur Pétunia.

La jeune fille semblait épier la conversation en douce. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, sous le regard étonné de l'audience. Elle se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit dehors en claquant la porte, encore plus rouge que quelques temps plus tôt.

Lily lâcha un rire qui détendit un peu l'ambiance, mais personne d'autre ne s'autorisa plus qu'un sourire.

Severus, reprit Edward qui restait imperturbable, je ne vais pas te laisser aller à l'orphelinat. Nous avons déjà fait les démarches auprès des autorités magiques. Je suis désolé mais étant ton parrain, un lien magique nous unis, et maintenant, tu es considéré comme mon fils. Cela est reconnu par la Magie elle-même, même si je suis un cracmol.

La seule solution serait de te renier, mais je ne vais certainement pas le faire, parce que j'aimais ma sœur, et je t'aime aussi, puisque tu es son fils.

Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! s'écria Severus en se levant d'un bond sous la colère.

Tu es son fils et tu as ses yeux. Cela me suffit.

Severus resta sans voix. Edward sortit un papier de sa poche et le donna à Severus qui l'étudia sans un mot. C'était un certificat signé des gobelins et qui confirmait le lien magique entre lui et celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son_ oncle_ sans aucun doute. Lily s'approcha alors de lui, le fit se rasseoir, et lui dit :

Severus, tu ne dois pas rester en Angleterre à cause de moi. Tu n'as plus rien ici ! En France, tu pourrais avoir une famille, te faire des amis dans une école super, et on continuera de se voir ! J'ai lu que les sorciers ont des moyens de transport magiques ! Et puis, on s'écrira tous les jours !

J'ai surpris une conversation de mes parents, ils vont m'acheter une chouette pour fêter ma rentrée à Poudlard, alors on pourra rester en contact ! Mais s'il te plait, je ne veux pas être la cause de ta souffrance si tu restes ici.

A défaut d'avoir du tact, elle était honnête.

Severus se détestait. Face aux yeux suppliants et brillants de larme de Lily, il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il capitula. Un peu trop vite à son gout… c'était ça, sa limite ? Lily ? Une parole d'elle, et toute ses convictions s'effondraient.

D'accord, dit Severus d'une petite voix, en guise de réponse.

Edward se leva, finit son thé d'un trait, reposa la tasse et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire. Il s'agenouilla devant le canapé et serra délicatement le garçon dans ses bras. Ce dernier resta tendu jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse partir. L'homme se releva pendant que Charles lui demandait :

Vous restez diner ?

C'est très aimable à vous, mais nous devons nous rendre à la plateforme de portoloins internationale avant qu'elle ne ferme ce soir. Nous devons y aller.

Tout de suite ? s'écria Severus.

Tout allait si vite, il devait déjà dire au revoir à Lily, pour ne plus la revoir avant très longtemps. Peut-être jamais ?

Lily lui adressa un doux sourire qui fit s'évanouir toutes ses angoisses. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils durent se séparer bien trop tôt au gout de Severus. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette étreinte pour toujours.

Il vit Edward saluer les parents de Lily, puis Severus leur serra la main après avoir rassemblé le peu d'affaires qui lui appartenaient.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la porte d'entrée, accompagné des Evans. En ouvrant la porte, ils virent Pétunia remonter l'allée, boudeuse.

Tu vas être contente, je m'en vais, lui dit Severus.

Tu vas manquer à ma sœur.

C'est à cet instant que Severus se rendit compte que depuis toujours, elle n'était pas si différente de lui. Ils avaient le même objectif. Prendre soin de Lily et tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si Pétunia était terriblement jalouse de sa sœur, elle l'aimait dans le fond.

Tu sais, reprit Severus, je suis désolé. De t'avoir insulté. Ta sœur n'est pas un monstre, moi, sûrement, mais pas elle. Vous devriez vous réconcilier.

Le garçon avait eu énormément de mal à prononcer ces mots mais il n'avait pas pu les garder pour lui. Pétunia, elle, semblait choquée et ne répondit rien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait sans doute besoin de savoir que quelqu'un prendrait soin de Lily pour lui. Il ne serait plus là pour le faire, alors c'était mieux que rien.

Les Evans restèrent sur le pas de la porte et saluèrent une dernière fois Severus et son oncle. Lily était au bord des larmes. Décidément, pensa Severus, cette fille était trop émotive. Et tout en pensant cela, il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Edward avait observé son neveu tout le trajet et il en était convaincu : il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cet enfant. Il était beaucoup trop méfiant envers lui, et était définitivement trop grave pour son âge.

Afin de rejoindre la plateforme de portoloins internationale, ils avaient d'abord pris le magicobus, et Edward n'avait pas été déçu d'avoir choisi ce moyen de transport : le gosse avait l'air émerveillé bien qu'il ait tenté de le dissimuler, et il s'était un poil détendu lors du trajet.

Une fois dans les rues de Londres, écrasée par la chaleur du début d'été, il avait obligé Severus à lui tenir la main pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Le gosse l'avait clairement mal prit et avait obéit contre son gré.

Les rues étaient bondées de moldus rentrant du travail ou d'enfants de l'école. Certains flânaient sur les terrasses et les places, tandis que les statues qui parsemaient la ville se changeaient en mur d'escalade pour les plus jeunes. Les vélos étaient presque plus nombreux que les voitures, et malgré les embouteillages de fin de journée, les bruits des klaxons incessants étaient absents. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur en cette fin d'après-midi agréable.

Ce n'était pas le cas du gamin qui avait boudé jusqu'au centre de voyage magique. Une fois arrivé cependant, à cause de la foule, il n'avait plus rechigné à lui tenir la main. Dans le hall des départs, bondé et pas très grand, le gosse avait pris peur, ce qui avait renforcé l'idée de base d'Edward : Severus n'avait pas un comportement d'enfant normal. Ce dernier avait fini par avouer d'une petite voix honteuse qu'il était claustrophobe, et ne s'était plus écarté de lui.

Edward avait alors eu une idée pour lui donner du courage. Il avait détaché de son cou la chaine qui y pendait. Un pendentif argenté d'un arbre dans un cercle. Il avait expliqué au gamin qu'il l'avait eu d'Eileen, lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison pour s'enfuir en France : c'était un porte-bonheur magique qui était dans la famille depuis des générations. Il avait dit à Severus que celui-ci en avait plus besoin que lui, maintenant.

Le garçon eut un faible sourire, qui redonna un peu de vie à son visage et le mit aussitôt autours de son cou.

A présent, ils étaient de retour en France, (enfin !), et ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le hall d'arrivée, où devait les attendre sa chère petite femme adorée !

Il la chercha des yeux parmi la foule et n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'amour de sa vie, comme si elle était la seule à resplendir parmi ces inconnus, comme s'il ne pouvait voir qu'elle.

Comme si elle était la seule à avoir de l'importance. C'était d'ailleurs le cas.

Il se retint de ne pas abandonner Severus sur place pour se jeter dans les bras de sa femme. Il n'y arriva pas bien longtemps. Il entraina donc le garçon à sa suite et se précipita vers sa chère Emma pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Severus regardait la scène un peu surprit, puis détourna le regard, gêné. Jamais ses parents ne s'étaient embrassés devant lui, ni même montré le moindre signe d'affection l'un pour l'autre.

Une fois, une seule, il avait vu son père toucher le bras de sa mère avec douceur, et il n'avait jamais pu oublier cette image. Il était alors tout petit, mais il s'en rappelait très bien : c'était même son tout premier souvenir.

Il était tôt, le matin, et Severus était réveillé depuis une bonne heure et prenait son petit déjeuner en babillant des sons incompréhensibles à sa mère. C'est alors que son père était rentré de la mine.

Des cernes lui mangeait la moitié du visage et il avait l'air épuisé. Il avait fermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui et c'est lorsqu'il était passé devant la petite table de la cuisine qu'il s'était arrêté un instant et avait tendrement touché le bras d'Eileen, juste quelques secondes, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il n'avait plus quitté avant le lendemain.

Emma. Son oncle avait laissé glisser le nom de son épouse plus tôt dans la journée. Il parlait d'elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux, on aurait dit un gosse. Il avait évoqué quelques éléments sur elle, comme quoi elle était un vrai cordon bleu, qu'elle avait abandonné son premier travail pour venir enseigner à ses côtés à Beaubâton, et qu'elle était magnifique, parfaite, merveilleuse… et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs que Severus n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir.

Il détailla avec attention la femme qui bavardait avec son oncle et qui multipliait les gestes affectueux envers ce dernier.

Elle n'était pas très grande, avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Malgré la fine cicatrice qui barrait son nez et s'étendait presque d'une oreille à l'autre, son visage était jovial et inspirait la confiance. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire de rassurant, d'un peu maternel aussi. Tout chez elle était sympathique. Trop suspect, d'après Severus, qui se promit de la garder à l'œil.

On n'est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La prochaine fois, rencontre de Sev avec sa nouvelle maman, j'ai nommé Emma !

A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review 3


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La France

Ou

Une famille trop sympathique pour être honnête.

Severus mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste pour s'écarter de la femme qui s'était littéralement jetée sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Les longs cheveux d'Emma lui chatouillaient à présent le nez et une odeur de clémentine se dégageait d'elle. Mais malgré cette douceur, il ne pu se détendre et resta complétement figé tout le long de l'étreinte, qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Elle le lâcha enfin. Il se remettait à peine de ses émotions que la femme, plantée devant lui avec un grand sourire lui dit d'une voix joyeuse, en anglais mais avec un drôle d'accent :

« Je suis Emma, ta nouvelle maman ! Enchantée, Sevy ! »

Il s'étrangla au mot « maman », puis s'étrangla de nouveau à « Sevy », la suite logique étant une violente quinte de toux qui lui permis de cacher subtilement sa gêne. Il vit au même moment Edward saisir sa femme par le poignet pour l'entrainer plus loin et lui expliquer patiemment qu'elle n'avait aucun tact et qu'elle était en train d'effrayer Severus plus qu'autre chose. Il n'écouta pas la suite du discours moralisateur.

Il était profondément mal à l'aise avec cette femme, mais aussi avec son oncle, et au-delà de ça, avec tout ce changement. Mais il reprit courage en se disant qu'il le faisait pour Lily. Oui, pour Lily ! Courage qui disparu aussitôt en songeant à sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait terriblement.

Il était perdu. Autours de lui, les gens parlaient une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et portaient des vêtement étranges (et il avait déjà vu les robes des sorciers anglais : rien à voir avec la mode française). Même leurs comportements était bizarre. Ils étaient très tactiles les uns avec les autres, et se saluaient en se faisant la « bise » de ce qu'il avait compris. Lui qui détestait les contacts physiques…

C'était beaucoup trop différent pour lui. La liste de ces changements était encore longue, alors qu'il venait seulement d'arriver.

Ça y est. Il se maudissait d'être parti. Une bulle d'angoisse l'enfermait. Les sons ne lui parvenaient plus et son environnement s'assombrissait. Sa respiration accéléra sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Vacillant, la tête lui tournait et il voyait de plus en plus flou.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un percer cette bulle, briser d'un coup ces barrières étouffantes. Ce n'était pas une, mais deux formes qu'il distinguait devant lui. Une voix qui l'appelait lui parvint alors, grave et rassurante.

Il reconnut celle d'Edward.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ayant l'impression de revivre, et lorsqu'une main se posa sur ses épaules, sa bulle éclata complétement.

Il pu enfin apercevoir plus clairement la mine inquiète et les sourcils froncés d'Edward et Emma.

« Rentrons à la maison, » déclara cette dernière, « je vais nous faire transplaner. Accrochez-vous à moi d'accord ? »

XoXoXoX

Il se jura de ne plus jamais transplaner de sa vie après ça. Cette sensation était la pire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Même le portoloin était moins violent !

Il détailla son nouvel environnement. Une salle à manger assez grande aux couleurs chaudes. Une baie vitrée entrouverte laissait passer une brise qui venait rafraichir l'atmosphère lourde et orageuse. Il faisait encore jour mais d'épais nuages couvraient le ciel et l'odeur de la pluie envahissait déjà la maison.

Emma posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Je suppose que tu as faim, mais le diner n'est pas tout à fait prêt… Je peux te faire visiter pendant qu'Edward termine le repas si tu veux… »

Severus, qui avait frissonné au contact se dégagea de la poigne et finit par accepter la proposition, la curiosité parlant pour lui. « ça me changera les idées… » était une habile excuse plus qu'une réelle raison.

La maison était immense. Vraiment immense. Elle n'avait pas un, mais deux étages, en plus d'une cave et de l'immense jardin. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la cuisine et un grand salon, en plus de la salle à manger où ils avaient atterri.

Au premier, il y avait la chambre des adultes, une salle de bain, et une salle qui était aménagée en salle de sport ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque qui servait de bureau à Emma et Edward.

Enfin, au dernier étage, il y avait une salle de jeu et une autre qui servait en atelier d'art. Une autre salle de bain aussi. Mais il y avait surtout quatre chambres. Pas trois, non, mais quatre.

Quand Severus était arrivé au dernier étage, l'ambiance l'avait quelque peu mis mal à l'aise. Les murs du couloir étaient remplis de photos et de dessins bariolés plus ou moins réussis. Sur les portes des chambres, qu'Emma n'avait pas ouvertes par respect pour la vie privée de ses enfants, il y avait le nom de ceux-ci, écrit en lettres dorées. Jade, Lucas et Eliott… et tout au fond du couloir, il restait une dernière pièce, avec sur la porte le nom « Severus ».

Il n'en était pas revenu : il avait une chambre à lui. Chez des gens qui ne le connaissait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être le bienvenu, ici, et il se sentait moins comme étant un poids pour la famille. Il commençait presque à envisager de leur faire _confiance_.

Sa chambre était très grande, bien plus que son ancienne, même si ce n'était pas bien difficile à faire. Les murs d'un bleu pâle étaient nus, en dehors d'une étagère accrochée près de son lit. C'était d'ailleurs un grand lit double, confortable à souhait (oui, Severus avait testé en se jetant dessus, juste avant de quitter la chambre, après qu'Emma soit partie).

Il avait un bureau d'un bois blanc, et une bibliothèque de la même couleur, déjà munis de plusieurs livres et grimoires qui attisaient sa curiosité. Manque de chance, ils étaient presque tous en français. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire, un fauteuil moelleux et surtout, un velux qui donnait directement sur le ciel, juste au-dessus de son lit, qu'il pouvait atteindre très facilement, puisqu'elle était sous le toit.

A table, il n'avait ni beaucoup parlé, ni beaucoup mangé. Même si le repas était délicieux. Son silence n'avait pas posé problème : Emma avait fait la conversation toute seule, avec l'intervention occasionnelle d'Edward, le tout en anglais pour que Severus puisse comprendre. Il n'était pas habitué à cette ambiance de table, ni à la bonne humeur communicative des deux adultes. Ils étaient enjoués et rieurs en permanence, racontaient des anecdotes et faisaient des blagues.

Il avait donc appris, en l'espace d'une demi-heure, que la météo était « terrible cette année, vraiment », qu'il habitait à présent dans le village sorcier de Montdargent, que la voisine avait adopté un nouveau niffleur insupportable qui détruisait le potager déjà bien entamé par les gnomes, qu'une nouvelle famille était venue s'installer et qu'ils avaient deux enfants de l'âge d'Eliott, que « les parigos vont se ramener avec l'été et c'est franchement pas de la veine », et enfin que les gosses de première année, notamment le petit Jonathan, la rendait complétement folle.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là, mais il n'en avait finalement retenu que quelques informations dignes d'intérêts : Jade, l'ainée des enfants était en quatrième année à Beaubâton et n'avait pas encore fini l'année scolaire, d'où son absence. Lucas, qui avait le même âge que lui, ne revenait que dans un mois, car il était en camp de vacance sorcier. Enfin, Eliott, le petit dernier, âgé de six ans et demi, était chez les parents d'Emma pour trois semaines.

Au final, il n'en avait pas tiré grand-chose, et n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'était un parigo, mais il était plus calme à la fin du repas.

Il avait débarrassé la table avec Edward, et l'avait aidé à faire la vaisselle tandis qu'Emma était montée préparer le lit de Severus. En passant devant l'escalier, la curiosité fut trop forte : il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte qui menait à la cave. Il l'avait repéré plus tôt dans la visite : en dessous des escaliers, entrouverte, qui ne demandait qu'à être franchie. Il allait atteindre la poignée lorsqu'Edward s'interposa :

« Désolé mon bonhomme, mais c'est dangereux. Il ne faut pas que tu y aille, tu pourrais te blesser, d'accord ? »

« Mais il y a quoi dedans ? » protesta-il, trop curieux

Edouard eut un mince sourire et se pencha vers le garçon :

« Une salle de torture » répondit Edward avec un sourire qu'il ne saurait interpréter.

Severus devait avoir drôlement pâlit sur le coup, car son oncle afficha immédiatement une mine paniquée :

« Je plaisante, je plaisante, » se reprit-il, « c'est un laboratoire de potion ! Si ça t'intéresse, tu pourras venir de temps en temps, mais uniquement lorsque je serai là d'accord ? C'est trop dangereux sinon. Et surtout, n'en parle pas à Emma, elle me tuerait si elle savait que je t'ai autorisé à être mon assistant… »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire énigmatique.

Il était dans sa chambre et regardait le ciel. Il avait refusé de fermer le volet, il avait trop de mauvais souvenir lié au noir de la cave, et puis, il n'avait pas la chance de voir souvent les étoiles.

De nouveau, il fit le point sur sa vie.

Quand il avait rejoint sa chambre, il avait découvert une boite de chocolat et de bonbons sur le bureau. Emma lui avait glissé un « pas avant les repas d'accord ? », avant de le laisser.

Il avait pris une douche, s'étais brossé les dents puis mis en pyjama, et une fois tout cela fait, Edward lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'il lui lise quelque chose pour s'endormir. Severus s'était offusqué : il n'était plus un gamin ! Son oncle avait ris face à sa tête boudeuse, puis lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Emma, débarquant de nulle part, avait renchéri en lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves. Un grognement leur avait répondu.

Quelle blague. Cela faisait si longtemps que Severus n'avait pas eu autre chose que des cauchemars qu'il se demandait même s'il n'avait jamais eu de beau rêve.

Il pesta contre lui-même. _Il aurait dû accepter l'histoire avant d'aller dormir._ A défaut de lui apporter de beaux rêves, ça lui aurait peut-être évité l'insomnie.

Il pouvait voir les étoiles à présent. Le ciel s'était dégagé, le soleil s'étant couché en emportant avec lui les nuages qui parsemaient alors les nuées.

Lily devait contempler le même ciel de chez elle. Il se demandait si elle pensait à lui en ce moment… Sûrement pas. Il avait disparu de sa vie, et il n'y reviendrait jamais.

Elle allait partir en voyage dans quelques jours, puis à la rentrée, elle allait se faire des tas d'amis à Poudlard, et elle l'oublierait pour toujours. Ils ne reparleraient jamais et Severus n'aurait jamais ni amis, ni famille.

Enfin, une famille il en avait une maintenant, même s'il s'en serait bien passé.

Prenant immédiatement conscience qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement, il se retint de se donner une gifle pour ça.

Jusque-là, son futur était tout tracé : il allait rentrer à Poudlard, être un élève brillant, trouver un métier qu'il aimait, épouser Lily, et ils auraient vécus heureux pour toujours.

Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il se retrouvait à devoir aller dans une école inconnue, où il serait harcelé pour une quelconque raison. Il ne se ferait aucun ami. Si ça se trouve ses « frères et sœurs » le détesteraient, et ses « parents » le jetteraient dehors. Il ne serait pas bon en classe. Il ne réussirait rien dans sa vie, et mourrait en ermite aigri.

En fait, si, son avenir était tout tracé, et il se résumait en un mot : solitude.

Solitude qu'il avait toujours fuie.

XoXoXoX

Edward dormait paisiblement, mais ce fut sans compter sur son cerveau alerte qui le réveilla brusquement. Emma ne dormait plus, elle non plus.

En tendant attentivement l'oreille, il distingua des bruits de pas aussi légers que ceux d'un chat. Severus, à coup sûr.

« J'y vais, rendors-toi, ma chérie. » chuchota-t-il à sa femme en déposant un baiser humide et bruyant sur sa joue.

Il se leva, frissonna, et enfila un gilet avant de descendre vers la cuisine. Il remarqua la lumière et le bruit du robinet, et s'approcha silencieusement du garçon qui buvait un verre d'eau fraiche en lui tournant le dos. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, mais celui-ci sursauta violemment et le verre lui échappa des mains. Le garçon ferma les yeux, s'attendant au choc, mais Edward fut plus rapide. Il attrapa le verre d'un geste souple avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol.

« Ça va Severus ? » demanda-t-il au garçon

Ce dernier balbutia, stupéfait, mais ne répondit rien.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » reprit-il alors, inquiet. Le gosse avait des cernes terribles sous les yeux. Il était plus de deux heures du matin.

« Pas vraiment, » lâcha enfin le gamin, nerveux.

« Allez, viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Sans attendre son avis, Edward le prit dans ses bras et le chargea comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Celui-ci se débattit légèrement. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il alluma la lampe de la table de chevet, et déposa le gosse sur le lit avant de se tourner vers la bibliothèque.

Merci monsieur… dit le gosse d'une petite voix.

Edward arrêta tout mouvement pour se tourner vers le gamin. Sérieusement, « monsieur » ? Il était choqué :

« Pas de ça avec moi, gamin ! Trouve un autre nom, mais pas « monsieur », je t'en prie. Je suis pas aussi vieux. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'appeler « papa », mais par pitié trouve autre chose ! »

Severus acquiesça et baissa la tête, réfléchissant un instant avant de répondre :

« Est-ce que « Ed », ça va ? »

Heureux de son nouveau surnom, Edward lui fait son plus beau sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la bibliothèque.

Il scruta un instant les étagères, et trouva le livre qu'il cherchait : _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_. Il n'avait pas d'autres livres de contes en anglais, mais il ne pouvait pas lui lire un livre français… Et puis, le gosse devait surement les connaitre par cœur, donc il ne serait pas dépaysé.

Edward s'assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, s'assura d'un coup d'œil que Severus était bien couvert, et il l'ouvrit au sommaire.

« Il y a une histoire que tu préfères ? » demanda-t-il

Severus se releva sur ses coudes et jeta un œil au titre avant de répondre :

« Je ne connais pas ce livre… »

Dire qu'Edward était surpris était un euphémisme. Il savait que sa sœur avait coupé tous les ponts ou presque avec le monde sorcier, mais à ce point… Il feuilleta le livre un instant avant de tomber sur l'histoire qu'il cherchait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et il vit le garçon se réinstaller confortablement, puis le regarder en coin, à l'écoute, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Endormir les gens, il s'y connaissait. S'il voulait, il était capable d'endormir toute sa classe en moins de dix minutes. Seulement quand il le voulait, hein, il n'était pas un prof chiant non plus. Il transformait son cours en atelier sieste quand ses élèves semblaient trop fatigués. Il ne fallait pas déconner avec les heures de sommeil des ado !

Alors l'adulte se racla la gorge et commença à lire de la voix la plus douce possible :

« Il était une fois trois frères… »

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais les vacances d'été approchent, alors j'essayerais de poster plus régulièrement…

Merci à ma chère bêta, merci à vous pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

A très vite!


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3, cette fois, ça se corse pour notre Sevychou… Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Et comme toujours, merci à ma beta d'amour !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La fugue

Ou

La France c'est vraiment de la merde

XoXoXoX

Severus s'ennuyait ferme. La pluie battait en rythme monotone sur le velux de sa chambre, et allongé sur son lit, il se contentait de scruter les nuages pendant que le chat de la famille, Félix, était couché sur son ventre. L'animal l'avait tout de suite adopté, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné le brun : d'habitude, les animaux le fuyaient comme la peste.

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il était là, et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se faisait petit à petit à cette nouvelle vie, mais en attendant, là, tout de suite, il s'ennuyait.

Les deux adultes avaient taché de le tenir occupé : le premier jour, ils avaient fait une longue promenade dans le village et les montagnes alentours.

Le deuxième jour, Emma l'avait traîné faire du shopping pour lui trouver des vêtements convenables.

Le troisième jour, Edward et lui étaient partis dans ses expériences culinaires, et contre toute attente, il s'était bien amusé et leurs muffins à la banane avaient été un véritable succès.

Le quatrième jour, comme il avait plu toute la journée, les deux adultes avaient organisé une après-midi jeux de société, et le soir, ils l'avaient même amené au « cinéma » pour voir Charlie et la Chocolaterie (en version originale pour qu'il puisse suivre), et il avait absolument adoré. Le cinéma était une invention moldu merveilleuse qui lui faisait complètement changer de point de vue sur eux. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas tous être comme Tobias, puisque certains avaient eu le génie de créer ça ! Il s'était promit d'y retourner dès que possible, et s'était dit qu'il risquait de vite devenir accro.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Emma avait été appelée en urgence à l'école pour travailler car l'un des professeurs était à l'hôpital pour trois jours : il s'était pris un sort tranchant non-contrôlé d'un troisième année en pleine poitrine sans pouvoir l'esquiver et avait frôlé la mort. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser car les examens approchants, les élèves ne pouvaient pas manquer un cours aussi important. Son oncle, lui, s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec du travail « qui ne pouvait attendre ». D'habitude quand il faisait ça, Emma était là pour lui tenir compagnie…

Severus apprenait le français très rapidement grâce à un sortilège d'Emma. Avec son niveau actuel, il pouvait lire des contes français et autres livres faciles sans problèmes. Mais il avait déjà lu tout ceux qu'il avait. Quand il avait constaté ça, il avait pioché un livre plus compliqué de sa petite bibliothèque, mais il avait vite abandonné, ne comprenant qu'un mot sur deux.

Donc, il était étalé sur son lit depuis une bonne demi-heure et était à court d'idée pour tuer le temps.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Il tendit l'oreille en quête d'éventuels bruits, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Edward devait être plongé dans son travail.

Severus avait eu l'occasion de l'observer à plusieurs reprises. Son oncle était assez fascinant lorsqu'il lisait ou travaillait : c'est comme si rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, il continuerait sa lecture. Seule la voix de sa femme avait le pouvoir de le sortir de cet état.

Severus lui-même avait une fois tenté d'attirer son attention, en courant un peu partout dans la bibliothèque, ou en faisant tomber des livres d'une étagère exprès. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Pas même un « chut » agacé.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Le labo de potion !

Edward lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller seul, mais il s'ennuyait, et il savait qu'il était peine perdue de solliciter son oncle. Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il allait toucher quoi que ce soit, il voulait juste _jeter un coup d'œil_, donc rien de bien méchant.

Félix grogna lorsque Severus bougea, puis entreprit de faire sa toilette rageusement, frustré d'être tiré de sa paisible sieste. Severus descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, un livre de potion pour débutant serré dans ses bras.

Bah quoi, il n'allait toucher à rien, mais il pouvait quand même regarder et tenter de reconnaître les ingrédients ou les potions grâce aux images qu'il avait vu dans son livre… Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée le cœur battant. La porte de la cave était entre-ouverte, comme toujours. A vrai dire, une part de lui avait peur de se rendre là-dessous. A cause des mauvais souvenirs. Mais sa curiosité était trop forte, et puis il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'ici, c'était différent de son ancien chez lui.

Il tira la porte vers lui, et lorsque celle-ci grinça bruyamment, il se figea et cessa tout mouvement, restant alerte.

La maison était complètement silencieuse.

Il finit d'ouvrir la porte suffisamment pour pouvoir passer, et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Les escaliers étaient assez sombres, mais il n'osa pas chercher le bouton pour allumer l'ampoule pendue au plafond, malgré sa peur du noir. Il descendit, fébrile, en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber et se retrouva enfin tout en bas, dans la cave.

Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, parce qu'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit et qu'il avait à la fois peur mais débordait aussi d'une curiosité folle.

L'endroit était baigné d'une douce lueur verte qui plut tout de suite à Severus : rien à voir avec la cave de son ancienne maison. Lui qui détestait le noir, il était soulagé de constater que l'endroit était, bien que faiblement, éclairé.

Il détaillait chaque objet avec attention. Sur les murs, des étagères remplies de divers bocaux et récipients, pleins à ras-bord d'ingrédients plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il voulut s'approcher, mais son regard capta un chaudron énorme, placé au milieu de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, et se pencha au-dessus. Un liquide rouge bouillonnait tranquillement à l'intérieur, et celui-ci diffusait une forte odeur de piment.

Il ferma les yeux car la fumée qui se dégageait du chaudron commençait à les irriter et recula. Son attention se porta alors sur le plan de travail encombré, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer délicatement d'un bol remplit de petites billes noires. Il sortit alors son livre pour l'ouvrir à une page où il pensait avoir vu cet ingrédient. C'était des yeux de scarabées, il en était persuadé.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa – re – lecture des propriétés des yeux de scarabées, il entendit soudainement un bruit derrière lui qui lui fit faire volte-face d'un mouvement paniqué. Ce n'était que Félix qui l'avait suivi, cette sale bête. Il soupira de soulagement, mais remarqua tout à coup, paniqué, que le bol lui avait échappé des mains. Il se retourna pour l'observer avec effroi s'enfoncer dans le chaudron.

La potion se mit à bouillonner furieusement, tourbillonnant de manière très inquiétante. Severus se recula, pétrifié. Que faire ?

Le chaudron commençait à trembler. Tout à coup, Edward entra en courant dans la salle, analysa la situation en un instant et sorti une fiole de potion translucide* de ses poches. Il la déboucha précipitamment et versa tout son contenu dans le chaudron instable. La potion arrêta de tournoyer… et disparut.

Edward se tourna vers lui, menaçant. Il allait le frapper. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"Non mais ça ne va pas, Severus ?" hurla-t-il. "Pourquoi es-tu venu ici tout seul ? Je te l'avais strictement interdit ! N'importe quel gosse sait qu'on n'approche pas un laboratoire de potion tout seul, même Eliott le sait, et il a SIX ans ! Es-tu complètement stupide ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu m'entends ? Emma va en entendre parler ! Crois-moi, tu n'es pas près de t'approcher d'un chaudron de sitôt mon garçon ! Et maintenant, file dans ta chambre, tu es puni !"

Severus était sans voix. L'homme ne l'avait pas frappé, mais il préféra ne pas rester ici plus longtemps, car il ne tarderait pas à changer d'avis. Il lui obéit et rejoignit sa chambre en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il le détestait ! Edward ou Tobias, ils étaient les mêmes ! Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir en France, il n'était pas à sa place ! Edward était injuste avec lui ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il s'ennuyait, et puis, il ne savait pas que ce serait dangereux ! C'était un accident !

Et dans son cerveau, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit après avoir claqué la porte, il eut un déclic.

Il allait partir. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, alors il s'en irait. Il serait mieux, ailleurs. Et puis, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué de retourner en Angleterre, avec tous les moyens de transport sorciers qui existaient.

Il fit son sac en une dizaine de minutes. Il fourra dedans les restes de chocogrenouilles et de dragées surprises, quelques vêtements, une couverture et la bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta les contes de Beedle le Barde.

Il enfila son imperméable tout neuf et ses chaussures de marches, et ouvrit son velux. Debout sur son lit, il se hissa jusque sur le toit. Une fois là-haut, il hésita un instant sur la démarche à suivre. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas sauter parce qu'il était beaucoup trop haut. Peut-être descendre depuis la gouttière ?

Ça lui semblait faisable. Il s'approcha prudemment du bord du toit. La pluie tombait violemment, et il était un peu aveuglé par les gouttes qui frappaient son visage.

Soudain, malgré sa prudence, il glissa. Il tomba à toute vitesse et s'agrippa au bord du toit… son corps pendait dans le vide, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt lâcher. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais l'orage couvrait sa voix.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entreprit de remonter sur le toit à la force de ses bras. Il était hors de question de mourir comme ça, et encore plus de retourner dans cette maison de malheur !

Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se hisser, ses doigts dérapèrent soudain, et sans pouvoir rien faire, il se sentit tomber dans le vide. Fermant les yeux, il attendit le choc. Mais il s'arrêta en plein air tout d'un coup et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sol. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il avait atterri doucement, le nez dans l'herbe gorgée d'eau.

Il cligna des yeux un instant, stupéfait, puis se releva et parti en courant sans demander son reste. Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse. C'est sa magie qui l'avait sauvé.

Il était un sorcier.

XoXoXoX

Edward s'en voulait. Sous la panique, il avait hurlé contre le garçon. Il n'aurait pas dû ! Il avait toujours tendance à stresser, la peur le rendant impulsif, ce qui provoquait chez lui un comportement démesuré et agressif.

Il décida de finir de brasser la pimentine qu'il venait de refaire pour remplacer celle qu'il avait dû faire disparaître, puis d'aller voir Severus pour s'excuser.

Cela faisait deux heures à présent qu'il l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre, et le gamin n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Avec la mère qu'il avait eu, il n'avait pas dû être habitué à recevoir beaucoup de punition. Eileen était un modèle de douceur, alors se faire crier dessus ne devait vraiment pas faire partie de son quotidien, le pauvre…

Lorsque enfin la potion prit la couleur écarlate qui devait être la sienne, Edward se détourna du chaudron et s'assura d'avoir bien fermé la porte à clé, cette fois, en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le deuxième étage, le plus lentement possible.

Il resta planté devant la porte pendant de longues minutes. Il sondait les bruits, mais à part la pluie qui battait sur le toit, il n'entendait rien. Pas de pleur, pas de cris de rage… en même temps, au bout de deux heures, il fallait s'y attendre. Le garçon s'était-il endormi ?

Soudain, il fut face à un dilemme : il risquait de le réveiller s'il entrait.

Après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions, il décida de prendre le risque et toqua enfin à la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit doucement.

Il vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le velux était ouvert et laissait la pluie s'écraser sur le lit en dessous, qui était déjà trempé.

Félix passa entre ses jambes, miaula d'une voix plaintive et sauta sur le bureau. En le suivant du regard, Edward remarqua que la chambre semblait plus vide, et qu'il manquait les bonbons sur le bureau en question. Après un autre regard circulaire dans la pièce, il nota aussi la disparition du livre des contes de Beedle le Barde qui était posé sur la table de chevet.

Edward commença à prendre peur. Severus avait fugué.

Il réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers la cheminée pour aller chercher sa femme.

Mais quel imbécile il faisait !

XoXoXoX

Severus avait couru un long moment, puis à bout de souffle, il s'était mis à marcher. Il avait traversé la forêt qui bordait la propriété sur plusieurs miles, et lorsqu'il en était sorti, il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'était pas perdu : les montagnes sauvages s'étendaient devant lui, il n'avait donc pas tourné en rond.

Il prit un point de repère, un mont plus grand que les autres non loin de là. Il allait le rejoindre et y trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et commençait à fatiguer, mais il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maison de malheur.

Il marcha deux bonnes heures de plus avant d'atteindre enfin son objectif. Il se mit alors en quête d'un renfoncement dans la roche ou d'une grotte pour s'abriter pour la nuit. Il était trempé à présent, malgré son imperméable et il grelottait à en claquer des dents, à cause de la pluie glaciale mais surtout de la fatigue.

Heureusement, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une caverne assez grande. L'intérieur était assez sombre et s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la montagne, mais il ne prit pas le risque de s'y aventurer.

Par chance, elle était sèche et le protégerait du vent. Autre bon point, l'air était assez chaud, et malgré l'orage, la pluie et le vent froid, la température restait élevée, voire même oppressante.

Severus entreprit d'abord de poser son sac, puis de ressortir quelques minutes pour ramasser du bois. Il avait l'espoir de pouvoir allumer un feu, grâce à sa magie, en dépit de l'humidité. Sans trop s'éloigner, il en trouva sans soucis et tomba même sur un coin remplit de fraise des bois. Il en ramassa un certain nombre avant de rentrer rapidement à son refuge improvisé.

Une fois revenu au sec, il entreprit de se changer. Par chance, les vêtements de rechange n'étaient pas mouillés, ainsi que tout le contenu du sac à vrai dire. Il devait peut-être avoir un sort qui le rendait imperméable, songea Severus en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

Puis, il fit un petit tas de bois et entreprit de l'enflammer.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre à vrai dire, alors il tendit ses mains devant lui, en se sentant un peu bête, puis ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant de rouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Déçu et découragé, il recommença néanmoins, encore et encore.

En vain.

Son ventre commençait à crier famine alors que la lumière blafarde du ciel nuageux déclinait. Il arrêta ses efforts inutiles pour fouiller dans sa besace et attraper les chocogrenouilles et sa récolte de fraises des bois.

En mangeant, il se sentait misérable, mais se dit que bientôt, il serait de retour en Angleterre, il irait à Poudlard et reverrait Lily ! Il regagna un peu d'espoir : il n'aurait jamais à retourner auprès de son oncle et tout irait bien. Malgré le froid de la nuit qui arrivait, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

XoXoXoX

"Atchoo !"

Severus renifla bruyamment. Il avait attrapé froid.

Il s'était réveillé tôt après avoir passé une nuit peu reposante sur le sol dur de la grotte. Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, il était sorti sous un soleil doux. Le ciel délavé par la pluie brillait maintenant d'un bleu pur et le sol dégageait une agréable odeur de terre mouillée.

Il avait rejoint sans problème le lieu où il avait trouvé les fraises des bois et en fit son petit déjeuné. Puis, il réfléchit à quoi faire ensuite. Il ne connaissait pas ces montagnes et il risquait de se perdre. Alors, il eut l'idée d'escalader un peu le mont sur lequel il s'était abrité pour prendre de la hauteur et pouvoir observer les environs, pour trouver son chemin.

Il pesta une énième fois contre ce pays de malheur. Au moins, en Angleterre, c'était plat ! Il marchait depuis trois bonnes heures à présent, et heureusement il avait trouvé un chemin approximatif qui montait vers le sommet, mais plus il grimpait, plus la pente était raide.

Il n'avait déjà presque plus d'eau et commençait à avoir faim. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi manger. Il eut un sourire en songeant qu'il pourrait essayer de se mettre à la chasse, tel un enfant sauvage. Il écarta vite cette idée pour se concentrer et observa les alentours en espérant trouver quelque chose de comestible. Il entamerait la fin de ses réserves bientôt, mais il allait essayer de repousser ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

XoXoXoX

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Severus avait disparu. Emma observa son mari qui venait à peine de s'endormir.

Edward était resté éveillé depuis plus de 48 heures, et avait lui-même passé des heures à chercher le gamin, en maudissant la magie d'être incapable de localiser des gens.

"Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !" s'était-il écrié plusieurs fois, "même les moldus sont plus compétents !"

Emma s'était contentée de le prendre dans ses bras et de continuer les recherches.

C'est alors que son mari avait compris pourquoi le gosse était introuvable : le pendentif le protégeait et dissimulait sa magie. Impossible de le localiser tant qu'il le portait.

Il s'en était encore plus voulu et avait alors passé des heures à vociférer contre sa bêtise.

Ils étaient finalement rentrés, tous deux à bout. Ils s'étaient disputés, parce qu'ils étaient sur les nerfs, puis s'était réconciliés peu après avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Une équipe de l'Ordre des Pendraconiques, la police magique française, étaient sur le coup et recherchait activement le gamin, que ce soit à pied ou en balais.

Emma préférait voir son époux paisiblement endormit plutôt que réveillé et à cran. Il passait son temps à dire que c'était de sa faute.

Elle aussi se sentait coupable : si elle avait été là, rien ne serait arrivé. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse passer le boulot avant, c'était l'un de ses défauts, et ça avait plusieurs fois été la cause de crises familiales auparavant.

Elle s'allongea aux côtés de son mari et s'autorisa enfin à se reposer un peu, elle aussi.

XoXoXoX

Depuis qu'il était redescendu du mont après avoir apprécié la vue que lui offrait la hauteur et trouvé son prochain objectif, Severus avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul dans la forêt. Des gens ratissaient les bois, probablement à sa recherche, mais il n'allait pas se risquer à leur demander. Il devait faire preuve d'une grande discrétion pour les esquiver. Heureusement, plus il avançait, et plus les intrus se faisaient rares.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il n'avait croisé personne. Il avait faim, soif, et ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il tomba par chance sur un ruisseau d'eau pure et transparente et pu boire autant qu'il voulait, ainsi que remplir sa petite bouteille d'eau. Ensuite, il entreprit de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. C'était devenu sa routine depuis trois jours à présent et pour être honnête, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais depuis quelques heures, il était inquiet : la température avait drastiquement chuté.

Alors qu'il marchait, il arriva sur un plateau sans arbres. La tête commençait à lui tourner, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter ici, complètement à découvert.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il s'arrêta un instant pour fermer les yeux et reprendre ses esprits, malgré les risques d'être repéré. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il distingua une forme devant lui. Il paniqua un instant, pensant être face à l'un des hommes qui le cherchait, mais remarqua vite que ce n'était pas humain.

Il recula de quelques pas sous le choc, trébucha contre un caillou et tomba durement au sol. Devant lui se trouvait une créature de ses livres de cours et de contes.

Par Morgane, il ne rêvait pas… C'était bien un hippogriffe qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il lutta un instant de plus pour rester conscient, en vain. Il se sentit partir sans pouvoir lutter.

XoXoXoX

Alors, vous avez peur pour Sev ? Il est dans la merde là, nan ? La suite dans le prochain épisode !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoiiiir ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai pris du retard, mais voici la suite !

Des gros bisous à ma bêta à qui je dis un grand merci !

Chapitre 4 : Rencontres

Ou

D'autant plus de coïncidences purement fortuites

XoXoXoX

Severus avait chaud pour une fois et était confortablement installé. La surface sur laquelle il dormait n'était pas dure comme le sol rocailleux, mais moelleuse comme un matelas. Il s'y enfonçait doucement et il fut presque sur le point de se rendormir sans se poser de questions lorsque soudain, il se fit la réflexion que rien de tout cela n'était normal.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors qu'il papillonnait des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil qui perçait jusqu'à ses paupières, et là, il le vit. L'hippogriffe de la veille. Couché au sol, dans un renfoncement rocheux de la montagne, c'était lui qui lui servait de coussin quelques instants plus tôt.

Hippogriffe qui le regardait avec curiosité, sans la moindre agressivité. Il semblait paisible.

Severus ne réussit pas à savoir comment agir, alors, oubliant toute contenance et self-contrôle, il se contenta de laisser tomber sa mâchoire sous le coup de la surprise, paralysé.

Les hippogriffes étaient censés être des créatures sauvages et difficiles à apprivoiser ! Elles n'étaient pas censées servir de doudou ! Il en était sûr, il avait lu l'article de Norbert Dragonneau sur eux quelques jours auparavant ! Est-ce que l'animal voulait le manger ? Il essaya de se rappeler de la suite du chapitre sur les hippogriffes qui pourrait indiquer si oui ou non ces bêtes étaient anthropophages, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Son cerveau se mit en grève et il fut incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente après ça.

C'est alors que l'animal, qui jusque-là le fixait, fit un mouvement du bec vers son dos. Severus le regarda perplexe, sans comprendre, et se sentit stupide.

XoXoXoX

Quel humain stupide ! C'était pourtant facile à comprendre, pensa l'hippogriffe.

Comme l'enfant en face d'elle restait aussi immobile qu'une statue moldue, elle s'approcha de lui et ouvrit le bec. Le petit baissa instinctivement la tête et ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Si elle pouvait soupirer, Marshmallow l'aurait fait. Elle saisit délicatement dans son bec le col du vêtement du garçon et le souleva pour le placer sur son dos. Une fois sûre qu'il était bien calé juste devant ses ailes, l'hippogriffe se leva et sentit le petit se crisper en s'agrippant à ses plumes.

En jetant un coup d'œil à son cavalier, l'animal vit avec amusement un ébahissement hagard transparaître sur son visage fatigué.

Alors, elle entreprit de marcher doucement à travers la forêt, en longeant un ruisseau d'eau pure, jusqu'à l'arbre fruitier qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt. Le petit avait clairement besoin de manger et de boire, alors quelques fruits ne lui feraient pas de mal, à défaut de trouver mieux sur ces montagnes.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, il tenta de descendre tout seul mais tomba lourdement au sol. L'hippogriffe, inquiète, l'aida immédiatement à se relever et lécha sa joue de sa langue râpeuse dans l'espoir de faire oublier sa douleur à l'enfant. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, et il n'était même pas égratigné.

Ce dernier rit timidement au contact humide et rêche d'un rire cristallin qui sonnait doux aux oreilles de la majestueuse bête. C'était décidé, ce petit allait être _son_ humain. Il était si attachant…

Elle les voyait déjà parcourir le ciel tous les deux. Voler dans les nuées, avec les oiseaux et sans aucune autre limite que leur soif de liberté ! Avoir le pouvoir de lui apporter un petit bout de cette liberté, c'était un pouvoir immense que Marshmallow venait de découvrir.

Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, le garçon était trop faible.

Quand elle l'avait trouvé, elle avait été très surprise, elle qui fuyait les hommes. Elle avait prudemment reculé, prête à s'enfuir à coup d'ailes, mais lorsqu'il s'était effondré devant elle, l'animal n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. Ils étaient assez semblables : l'humain aussi, avait probablement dû fuir de chez lui, et sûrement pour une bonne raison.

En voyant le petit manger voracement les pêches qu'il avait cueillies après l'avoir remercié à mi-voix, Marshmallow se dit que celui-ci était différent des autres.

XoXoXoX

Où était ce satané animal ? Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait remarqué sa disparition et qu'il était à sa recherche. La bestiole s'était peut-être même enfuit la veille ! Il ne savait toujours pas comme elle avait fait pour passer les barrières magiques, la salle bête.

Il se sentait idiot, à voler sans but au-dessus des montagnes boisées, avec pour seul espoir de tomber sur la créature par hasard. Dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire était un euphémisme. Il avait un emploi du temps de ministre. Quelle idée d'entamer les études supérieures avec un stage en parallèle !

Il était de mauvaise foi quand il pensait ça : il adorait les deux, et ce, même si parfois, cela impliquait de se retrouver sur un balai par un beau dimanche ensoleillé en plein après-midi, afin de rattraper un animal fugitif. Le soleil frappait le jeune homme et il transpirait à grosse gouttes.

Qu'importe. L'animal en question était le plus indomptable, et de fait, celui qui captivait le plus Samaël.

La bestiole était arrivée il y a deux mois et avait déjà fait cinq tentatives de fuite. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux deux. L'étudiant s'évertuait à trouver des sorts de plus en plus inventifs et complexes pour retenir l'animal, et l'autre trouvait un moyen de les franchir. C'était un bon entrainement, et dans le fond, il était sûr que la bestiole l'adorait.

Ayant repéré un ruisseau, il se posa un instant dans l'idée de se rafraîchir et de faire une courte pause. Il ne sentait plus ses fesses à force d'être sur son balai. Il entama une descente et se posa gracieusement au sol. S'auto-congratulant mentalement de son atterrissage avec un sourire niais, il se dirigea vers le court d'eau, balai en main.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Allongée sous un chêne, la bête dormait à l'ombre. Il l'avait retrouvée. Après avoir déposé son balai au sol, il se jeta un sort de désillusion pour approcher la créature sans se faire repérer.

Il fit le tour de l'arbre, mit fin à son sort d'un _finite_ et cria :

« Je t'ai eu cocote ! »

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand il vit un gosse inconnu au bataillon assoupi dans les plumes de l'hippogriffe se réveiller brutalement et regarder autour de lui d'un air paniqué.

XoXoXoX

Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. Il était vingt heures passées. Cela faisait six jours maintenant que Severus avait fugué. Emma et Edward commençaient à désespérer. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose, c'était impossible pour un enfant, même sorcier, d'être en fuite aussi longtemps !

Ils s'étaient imaginé les pires scénarios.

Ils n'avaient pas prévenu leurs enfants, ne voulant pas les inquiéter pour un cousin qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore rencontrés. En revanche, la directrice de Beaubâton avait elle-même déployé une équipe de recherche, puisque l'école ne se trouvait pas loin.

Edward n'avait pas touché à son assiette de tout le repas, et Emma n'avait pas mangé beaucoup plus que lui. Leur gorge était trop nouée. Assis à la table dans leur jardin, profitant de la brise du soir, ils fixaient le vide, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées.

Soudain, le patronus de la directrice, un colibri d'une pâle couleur argenté, arriva devant eux et une douce voix se fit entendre :

« Severus est à Beaubâton. C'est un étudiant du supérieur qui l'a trouvé cet après-midi, Samaël de Marisi. Il est avec lui et il va bien, juste quelque peu affaiblit. Il se repose. Vous pouvez venir le voir, mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de vous... Vous devriez en discuter avec le jeune étudiant, il est resté au chevet du garçon depuis qu'il l'a ramené et a refusé de nous le laisser. Je sais qu'il vous est dur d'attendre, mais que diriez-vous de venir demain dans la matinée ? Severus a besoin de repos et vous aussi. »

Toute la pression accumulée ces derniers jours s'évanouit. Severus était donc vivant ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se tracasser un peu. Pourquoi ne voulait-il donc pas les voir ?

XoXoXoX

« Et du coup, je termine ma huitième année à Beaubâton. En neuvième année, je vais pouvoir commencer ma formation pour devenir vétérinaire magique et éleveur. J'ai quand même réussi à négocier pour commencer la formation pratique il y a six mois. J'aurais pu me spécialiser pour être dresseur de dragon uniquement, mais j'aime bien trop les autres animaux pour ça ! » Conclu l'étudiant dans un anglais impeccable et avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Severus était émerveillé par Samaël, même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer trop ouvertement. L'étudiant était passionnant, et avait le don de mettre les gens à l'aise. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'appartement du jeune homme, il ne s'était arrêté de lui poser des questions que pour manger la soupe que Samaël lui avait préparé.

Et en plus de tout, il cuisinait bien !

Quand Samaël l'avait trouvé, il avait immédiatement pris la situation en charge. Severus était trop épuisé pour tenter de s'enfuir et il devait avouer que le timbre doux de l'étudiant l'avait rassuré. Ils étaient rentrés le plus vite possible, lui sur l'hippogriffe et Sam volant sur son balai à sa hauteur pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas.

Samaël ne lui avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, à par s'enquérir son nom. Il lui avait confié avoir prévenu la directrice, mais quand un professeur s'était montré pour envoyer Severus à l'infirmerie, l'étudiant s'était interposé pour l'en empêcher.

Severus avait eu le temps de dire qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses tuteurs, juste avant que Samaël ne ferme la porte, agacé qu'on ait voulu lui dérober son protégé.

« Bon p'tite tête, » commença l'étudiant

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Samaël_. » Grogna l'intéressé de façon assez puérile

« Alors appelle moi Sam ! rétorqua le jeune homme, amusé. Bref… Pourquoi tu t'es cassé de chez toi ? » reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

Severus grimaça. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Peut-être pouvait-il faire confiance à Samaël ? Il avait vraiment envie de se confier à lui, car le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à crier les secrets sur les toits et il semblait aussi à l'écoute. Et puis, il l'avait sauvé.

Severus avait juste peur d'une chose : qu'il ait pitié de lui. Ce serait le pire. Aussi, il décida de taire la partie sur son enfance pas très joyeuse, mais lui raconta le reste : la mort de ses parents, sa meilleure amie, son départ en France, sa nouvelle famille, et enfin, l'accident au labo et la fugue.

L'étudiant ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. A la fin de son récit, Sam se contenta de poser une main sur sa tête et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Severus tenta de protester mais le plus vieux prit la parole :

« Ça va aller, maintenant » lui dit Samaël en ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand sourire.

C'était ce que le plus jeune avait besoin d'entendre, ce qu'il espérait qu'on lui dise, depuis que tout avait commencé, mais qu'il s'était interdit de penser. Il était d'une nature pessimiste, et ne pouvait concevoir que _tout irait bien_. L'entendre, c'était être libéré d'un poids. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas vrai, pas tout le temps, pas tous les jours, pas tout de suite. Mais il avait quelqu'un, dans ce pays étranger, qui l'acceptait comme il était, et qui lui assurait que _tout irait mieux_. Un jour. C'était peut-être des paroles en l'air pour Sam, pour autant qu'il sache, mais pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

C'était la promesse qu'un espoir était possible.

Sam le prit alors dans ses bras, lui donnant une étreinte qui se voulait surement rassurante, mais qui fit se hérisser tous les poils de la nuque de Severus, lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, manquant de sauter de ses gonds.

XoXoXoX

« Putain mec, depuis quand t'es pédophile ? Tu l'as volé à qui ce gosse ? » s'écria Damien en découvrant son meilleur ami serrer un gamin d'une dizaine d'année dans ses bras.

« T'es con Damien, » lui avait répondu Sam en relâchant le garçon. « Je te présente Severus » avait-il continué cette fois en anglais.

Damien resta interloqué mais décida de parler en anglais lui aussi, puisqu'il ne devait pas faire ça sans raison.

« Enchanté gamin, moi c'est Damien, le meilleur ami de Sam, » se présenta-t-il, enjoué. « Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez nous ? »

« Bwof, il a fugué de chez lui, et je l'ai trouvé alors que je cherchais Marshmallow dans les montagnes. Du coup je l'ai ramené ! Ses parents ont été contactés mais pour l'instant il ne veut pas les voir, donc je le garde avec moi. »

Le gosse n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il était là. Il lançait des regards si noirs à Damien que celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour garder un grand sourire, et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Marshmallow c'est le nom de l'hippogriffe ? » demanda finalement le gamin d'une petite voix.

Tiens, il sait parler en fait, songea Damien.

« Oui, c'est ça, confirma ce dernier pour entamer la conversation avec le gosse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Severus, à sa grande surprise, se lança dans un grand monologue qui racontait sa fugue, sa rencontre avec Marshmallow, puis l'apparition _héroïque_ de Sam – toute mesure gardée vu son air ennuyé et dédaigneux.

A la fin du récit, Damien siffla d'admiration :

« Et ben, t'es un sacré p'tit gars. Mais sérieux, arrête de prendre Sam pour un héros, il risque de plus se sentir. Déjà qu'il se prend pas pour la moitié d'une merde… »

Il éclata de rire, suivit par le gosse, plus timide, qui se contenta d'un léger sourire, sous les protestations outrées de Sam, qui se mit immédiatement à bouder. Quel âge déjà ? 18 ans ? Son meilleur ami était épuisant parfois.

« Et tu fais quoi comme études, toi, Damien ? » lui demanda Severus apparemment curieux malgré son hésitation.

« Eh bien, je suis en première année d'apprentissage pour être dresseur de dragon. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est les courses ! En France c'est un sport de fou les courses de créatures magiques, t'imagines pas ! »

« Ce qu'il ne te dit pas, l'interrompit Sam, c'est qu'il est champion de France inter école actuellement ! Premier de la promo ! A seulement 18 ans ! Mais il est trop modeste pour ça » termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Damien se sentit rougir et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui lâcha un « _aie_ » de mauvaise foi.

XoXoXoX

Severus était surpris, mais agréablement surpris.

Autant, que Samaël soit vétérinaire ne le surprenait pas du tout : il était assez grand, maigre, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens et des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Il collait vraiment au profil.

Damien en revanche, était plus atypique. Il était donc dragonnier dans des courses, mais pourtant, il n'était pas forcément très musclé, au contraire, il était un peu rondouillet, et pas très grand non plus. Pas du tout même. Il avait des cheveux marrons coupés courts et une barbe couleur châtain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. En somme, beaucoup moins cliché que son ami.

Le seul point commun qu'il leur trouvait était leur caractère jovial, qui flirtait avec un je-m'en-foustisme pas prise de tête. Ils respiraient tous deux une joie de vivre contagieuse, et Severus ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

De nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence. Décidément, elle devait être résistante, cette pauvre porte, vu comme elle était malmenée.

« Yo les mecs ! » s'exclama la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce. « Bah alors, qu'est-ce-que vous branlez ? Je vous rappelle qu'on devait aller piéger les salles de classes avec des coussins péteurs ! On t'a même pas vu au réfectoire Sam ! »

Tout à coup, elle remarqua Severus et pâlit immédiatement, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Comme elle avait parlé en français, Severus n'avait pas tout compris et la dévisageait, interloqué.

« Et mince, avec tout ça j'avais complètement oublié, » s'écria Damien toujours en anglais, « c'est pour ça que j'étais venu te chercher, mec ! Il est déjà 21h ! »

« Zut, on est en retard sur le programme, c'est mort ! » continua Sam paniqué.

Les deux garçons se mirent à échanger sur « comment faire pour ne pas se faire chopper par les surveillants malgré l'heure tardive », mais furent rapidement interrompus par la jeune fille, beaucoup plus timide d'un coup :

« Hum, pourquoi vous parlez en anglais ? »

« Ah oui, on ne t'a pas expliqué, » répondit Damien. « Ce gosse a fugué de chez lui, Sam l'a trouvé dans la montagne et l'a ramené ici. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il ne parle pas super bien français, donc on parle dans sa langue maternelle pour pas qu'il soit paumé. »

Severus échangea un regard avec la jeune fille, dont le comportement était complètement absurde et contradictoire, et lui fit un maigre sourire. Elle y répondit puis lui tendit la main en se présentant :

« Je suis Jade, cinquième année, maison des centaures. Enchantée. »

Elle s'était légèrement détendue mais restait très froide.

« Moi c'est Severus » répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Jade eut un bug à cet instant, plissant les yeux, et Severus souleva un sourcil avec dédain. Ses deux amis la regardaient aussi, étonnés.

« Attends. Severus ? Genre Severus qui vient d'Angleterre ? Et ton ancien nom de famille c'est Snape c'est ça ? Et ton nouveau c'est Chevalier ? Genre, comme Severus Snape, mon cousin et depuis peu frère adoptif ? »

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'avoir un bug. Son sourcil retomba aussitôt. Quoi ? Alors Jade, c'était _elle_ ? Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ? Il la voyait en photo dans les couloirs de la grande maison tous les jours avant qu'ils ne fugue !

Ça devait être à cause du décalage entre son apparence et son tempérament. La jeune fille sur les photos avait l'air très timide et réservée. Rien avoir avec la jeune femme énergique qui était entrée dans la pièce. Et pourtant, elle avait changé d'attitude dès qu'elle avait remarqué Severus, collant beaucoup plus à l'idée qu'il avait d'elle…

Elle était totalement bipolaire en fait.

Après cette constatation, il se mit à s'inquiéter. Non pas pour le caractère bipolaire légèrement alarmant de sa cousine, mais plutôt pour des pensées telles que : est-ce qu'il avait fait une bonne première impression ? Est-ce qu'elle le détestait ? Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans cette famille ! Quoique, si Jade était aussi sympa que Sam, ou Damien, peut-être que ça valait le coup… Et puis, comme ça, il pourrait revoir les deux étudiants aussi.

A côté de lui, les deux garçons étaient pliés en deux :

« C'est quoi la probabilité de cette coïncidence ? » s'écria Damien entre deux rires.

« Mais attend, tu as fugué ? » s'écria soudain Jade, plus du tout coincée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Severus soupira de lassitude. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'il allait devoir tout expliquer du début.

* * *

Voilà~ c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Encore désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, j'essayerais de me rattraper pour le suivant… La prochaine fois, Jade et Severus apprennent à se connaitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles

Ou

Severus se fait des amis sans faire exprès

XoXoXoX

Le trio avait laissé Severus dans l'appartement pour qu'il puisse se reposer pendant qu'ils partaient en « mission-commando ». Ils avaient voulu annuler l'opération, puisque Severus était trop fatigué pour les accompagner, mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent, arguant qu'il pouvait rester seul et se prendre en charge, merci bien.

Il refusait d'être un poids, et avoir un peu de temps pour lui ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Allongé dans le noir, les bras derrière la tête, il repensa aux paroles de Jade, après qu'il lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Papa n'était pas en colère contre toi, tu sais ? Je pense qu'il était surtout inquiet. Il a tendance à beaucoup s'affoler, alors le stress monte, et du coup il pète un câble. Ça lui arrive souvent, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est méchant ! Et puis, comme maman n'était pas là, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à se calmer non plus… »

Il avait du mal à y croire. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait à faire confiance à aucun d'eux. Jade _semblait_ être une bonne personne. Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Pareil pour son oncle et sa tante. Il avait mal vécu l'accident au labo, parce qu'en plus de s'en vouloir, il avait réellement eu peur d'Edward. Il était apparu si menaçant que l'image de Tobias s'y était superposée et Severus avait perdu tous ses moyens.

D'après Jade, l'homme avait eu peur pour lui, mais soyons honnêtes, comme Severus avait des difficultés non-négligeables à comprendre les émotions humaines et décoder les comportements de ses semblables, la réaction de son oncle lui semblait juste ne pas coller. Parce que lui, quand il avait peur, il se recroquevillait dans un coin et se faisait le plus petit possible, un point c'est tout.

La seule personne en qui il avait confiance, dans ce pays, c'était Sam. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il le pensait fiable, mais une telle sincérité et simplicité s'échappait du jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Confiance, toutes proportions gardées, mais au moins assez pour accepter de lui voler son lit pour la nuit. C'eut été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait préféré dormir à même le sol, dans un coin, avec un drap pour toute couverture, plutôt que de s'allonger dans un lit étranger.

La fatigue était surement en partie responsable.

Il avait encore besoin de se reposer. Demain, il aurait surement à affronter de nouveau sa famille d'accueil, chose dont il pourrait bien se passer, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans devenir une gêne pour les trois adolescents. Résigné à accepter son destin tragique, il sentit le sommeil l'emporter doucement.

XoXoXoX

Severus se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar, comme toutes les nuits, et avisa la petite horloge accrochée au mur qui marquait les secondes d'un rythme entêtant. 8h43. Seul le silence régnait dans la chambre et il était seul. Les autres devaient déjà être partis.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour arriver au salon et se figea sur place. Installés sur des matelas au sol, Jade et Sam ronflait bruyamment, tandis que, assis à la table, tasse de café et tartine de confiture à la main, Damien mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonchour Shev, salua-t-il la bouche pleine, bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci… Vous avez dormi dans le salon ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir pris votre chambre. » s'excusa immédiatement Severus, inquiet que l'autre soit en colère.

« Pas de soucis, » répondit Damien après avoir avalé sa bouchée « tu avais bien plus besoin d'un lit que nous. Et puis, on dort plus souvent ici que dans notre chambre. Jade est plus chez nous que dans son propre dortoir, donc on passe la nuit dans le salon pour lui tenir compagnie. »

Severus retint un soupir soulagé, mais resta planté à l'entrée de la chambre, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Reste pas là » proposa Damien, « vient manger un bout, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! »

Severus obéit avec quelques réticences et prit place à la table, à l'autre bout de l'endroit où était installé le jeune homme.

« Thé ? Café ? Tartine ? Céréales ? On a de tout, il suffit de demander. »

Seul un grognement étouffé lui répondit et Damien laissa échapper un rire :

« Désolé, même si je côtoie Jade depuis un petit bout de temps et que le grognement est son seul mode de communication, je ne le parle toujours pas couramment, alors il va falloir répéter un peu plus fort… »

« Du thé, c'est bien, s'il te plait » fini par répéter Severus en rougissant de gêne.

Damien fit un geste de baguette en prononçant « _accio théière _» et l'instant d'après, l'objet en question arrivait en flottant de la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'affairait pour préparer du thé, les deux autres commençaient à bouger et se réveiller.

XoXoXoX

Jade se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'un bras s'abattit sans aucune délicatesse sur son ventre.

« Sam tu fait chier » grogna-t-elle avant de se retourner pour prendre la personne d'à côté comme doudou. Mais il n'y avait personne à côté et elle se retrouva à tenter de serrer de l'air dans ses bras. Surprise, elle se redressa, bailla longuement, s'étira, et se risqua enfin à ouvrir ses yeux. Quelques paroles étouffées lui parvenaient, les voix de Damien et une autre voix inconnue au bataillon.

Tournant son regard vers la table, elle vit Severus qui échangeait quelques mots avec son ami, et se souvint alors des évènements de la veille. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, mais quand un pied entra dans son champ de vision et failli l'assommer, elle se souvint qu'elle avait des comptes à rendre avec son propriétaire, Sam, qui l'avait réveillé avec violence quelques minutes plus tôt. Saisissant un coussin, son sourire doux se fit carnassier et elle se jeta sur sa pauvre victime endormie.

Sam, de son côté, était en réalité éveillé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et luttait pour retrouver le sommeil, en vain. Aux aguets, il entendit le sifflement du coussin qui arrivait vers sa tête et l'esquiva habilement en roulant sur le côté, se saisissant de son propre polochon pour répliquer.

La bataille ne dura pas longtemps et les deux compères finirent entassés l'un sur l'autre, désarmés et encore fatigué bien qu'ils ne se soient levés que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bon les gros tas, vous avez fini ? demanda Damien en croquant dans sa tartine.

Hey, t'es la dernière personne qui peut nous traiter de gros tas, gros tas, rétorqua Sam d'une voix amusée.

L'insulté posa prudemment sa précieuse dose de carburant sur la table en bois brûlée et rongée par endroit, engloutit méthodiquement le reste de sa tartine, puis se jeta de tout son poids sur son meilleur ami, coussin en main, pour réengager une bataille de polochons.

Jade qui avait pourtant jeté l'éponge devint vite un dégât collatéral, et, sous l'œil circonspect de Severus qui sirotait sa tasse de Earl Grey, elle finit par rejoindre ce second combat. Elle en ressortie vainqueur, piétinant la masse informe que formait les garçons au sol pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle prit place juste à côté de lui sans remarquer le malaise qu'il semblait avoir face à cette proximité, piqua la tasse de café de Damien malgré ses protestations et se beurra une tartine, affamée. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, tout comme Sam qui la rejoint rapidement, suivit par Damien qui avait – de toute façon – toujours faim.

_Damien est un homme dirigé par son estomac_, songea-t-elle en l'observant se battre avec Sam pour la dernière tartine. Elle mit fin au combat en subtilisant l'objet du débat pour le donner à Severus, qui était bien trop maigre pour être en bonne santé, d'après elle. Les cris indignés des deux autres ne pourraient jamais gâcher le sourire, hésitant mais sincère, que lui fit son petit frère à cet instant.

« Ça s'est passé comment, hier soir ? » finit par demander Severus alors qu'ils mangeaient tous en silence, les garçons s'étant rabattu sur les céréales.

« Ho, c'était parfait ! » s'exclama Sam avec son enthousiasme habituel.

« Tu parles, à cause de toi, on a failli se faire chopper ! Heureusement qu'on court vite et qu'on connait les passages secrets ! » reprocha Damien

« En fait, » expliqua Jade devant l'air perdu de Severus « tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que cet _abruti_ ne trébuche sur un vase super précieux et probablement très cher. Ça a fait un vacarme d'enfer et on s'est retrouvé avec trois surveillants aux fesses qui nous mitraillaient de sorts… Heureusement, on avait déjà fini de piéger les salles ! »

Ses deux amis partirent dans un débat qui n'avait pas lieux d'être pour savoir sur qui revenait la faute, Sam arguant que l'autre l'avait poussé exprès. Elle observa cette scène quotidienne pour elle avec amusement et remarqua l'air inquiet de Severus face au comportement des deux. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était exactement comme lui, avant de les rencontrer.

Jade avait toujours été très timide, même avec sa famille. Ce n'est qu'en présence du duo d'hystériques qu'elle changeait complétement. Elle se transformait en une fille puérile et hyperactive, un peu comme eux l'étaient en permanence. C'était à cause de leur influence à laquelle même Severus n'avait pas réussi à échapper. Le syndrome de Peter Pan des deux gosses de 18 ans était très contagieux.

Pour Jade, c'était leur présence qui la rendait vraiment vivante. Elle ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'elle était avec eux, pour tout dire. Elle aimait sa famille de tout son cœur et était heureuse de passer du temps avec elle, mais ce n'était pas comparable.

C'est lors de vacances en Corse, où ses parents avaient une maison de vacance, que Jade avait rencontré les deux abrutis, alors qu'elle avait six ans. Eux en avaient onze, et vivaient là-bas depuis toujours. Ils gardaient les troupeaux de sombrals de la réserve des parents de Damien pendant les vacances, et alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans le maquis, ils l'avaient trouvé par hasard.

Depuis, ils s'étaient revus à chaque vacances, et lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Beaubâton à son tour, alors qu'eux, entamaient leur cinquième année, ils étaient devenus encore plus inséparables. Ils étaient rentrés en même temps dans la maison des Centaures sans la quitter depuis .

C'était l'avantage, à partir du lycée : chaque étudiant avait sa propre chambre. Elle allait y entrer l'année prochaine, après ses quatre ans de collège. Enfin la liberté : elle n'attendait que ça. Pour l'instant, l'appartement des deux zigotos lui servait de domicile.

Oui, c'était des appartements pour une seule personne, mais Damien et Samaël étant… des abrutis, on pouvait le dire, ils s'étaient arrangés pour avoir des appartements voisins. De là, ils s'étaient mis en tête de détruire les cloisons entre les deux appartements sans que les professeurs ne s'en rendent compte. Plan qui avait été couronné de succès.

Jade, elle, allait tout faire pour récupérer l'appartement d'à côté, même s'il fallait en menacer le propriétaire, afin qu'ils en détruiraient aussi les murs. De cette sorte, elle serait là encore plus souvent que d'habitude. Leur colocation était pleine de promesses !

Les appartements en soi étaient composés d'une chambre assez grande, école de luxe oblige, d'une salle de bain personnelle et même d'une petite cuisine. Les garçons avaient converti l'une des chambres en salon et dormaient dans l'autre, après avoir installé le second lit après plusieurs heures de galère monstre et de _reducto_ pour lui faire passer la porte. Au besoin, ils couvraient le sol du salon de matelas dégotés Merlin savait où lorsqu'ils avaient des invités.

Elle était heureuse de voir que son petit groupe avait tout de suite adopté Severus, malgré la différence d'âge ! Son petit frère n'avait pas l'air d'être bien dans sa peau, alors leur présence pourraient l'aider, comme pour elle. C'est eux qui avaient sauvé Jade après tout. Elle avait tant changé depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés…

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il en serait de même pour Severus.

XoXoXoX

C'est à la toute fin du petit-déjeuner, qui s'était éternisé, que Jade cria soudain :

« LES MECS ! ON EST LUNDI MATIN ! ET IL EST ONZE HEURE ! »

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat immédiatement. Severus ne put retenir un sourire moqueur face à cette situation, mais Jade le remarqua :

« Ce pas drôle Sev, on a les examens dans deux semaines ! »

Un peu honteux de s'être fait réprimander, il perdit son sourire, et resta immobile au milieu de tout ce mouvement, ne sachant que faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda tout à coup Sam en passant à côté de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. « Va t'habiller, je t'amène chez la directrice ! »

Severus obtempéra avec réserve et se dirigea vers la chambre pour en ressortir une minute plus tard, incapable de trouver ses vêtements.

« Hum, Sam », interpella-t-il l'adolescent, hésitant.

« Yep ? »

« Je ne trouve pas mes vêtements… »

« Normal, ils sont en train de sécher. Je t'en ai posé des nouveaux sur le fauteuil, des anciens à moi que j'ai raccourcis ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva affublé d'un pantalon bleu et d'un t-shirt noir et blanc à l'effigie d'Elvis Presley – invention personnelle du trio à l'aide de sort pour coller une image sur un tissu, technique révolutionnaire pour l'époque dont ils gardaient farouchement le secret – non pas que le brun ait la moindre idée de qui était l'Elvis en question.

Jade l'attendait dans le salon. Elle avait, comme les deux autres, revêtu un uniforme vert composé d'une tunique à capuche et d'un short camouflage, avec par-dessus une blouse grise décorée de différents dessins et inscriptions.

XoXoXoX

Sam avait pris Jade et Damien à l'écart pendant que Severus s'habillait.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes super enthousiaste que Sev soit là, et que vous l'aimez déjà beaucoup, surtout toi Jade… Mais ce gosse, quelque chose ne va pas. Il a du vivre des trucs pas marrants, parce qu'il _déteste_ le contact physique. Je sais qu'on est super tactiles entre nous, c'est pour ça que je te le dis Jade, mieux vaut ne pas lui imposer, ok ? On finira par régler ça avec le temps. »

Les deux avaient acquiescés à contre-cœur. Leur ami avait raison, ils avaient tous constatés la timidité quasi-maladive de leur cadet.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Severus sortit de la chambre, Jade ne le pris pas dans ses bras. Elle tendit son poing en avant avec un sourire. Devant l'air interloqué de son petit frère, elle lui expliqua :

« Dans notre groupe, pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir, on fait _poc_. Comme ça, regarde. »

Damien, qui était à côté d'elle, ferma la main et leurs deux poings s'entrechoquèrent doucement, leur main s'ouvrit en suite pour claquer l'une contre l'autre avant de s'agripper pour tirer l'autre dans un câlin.

« Bon, nous on ajoute un câlin, mais c'est pas obligé. Poc c'est déjà bien. »

Severus semblait soulagé, et le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement. Il _souriait_. Un sourire sincère. Le _deuxième_ de la journée. Jade pouvait mourir heureuse.

« Bon, on doit y aller, Sev, on se revoit bientôt j'espère ! » dit Jade avant de le poquer et de partir, suivit de près par Damien, qui avait imité son geste.

XoXoXoX

Une fois les deux autres partis, Sam se saisit d'un balai, l'enfourcha et invita le plus jeune à le rejoindre.

Severus hésita un instant, mais l'envie de voler de nouveau était plus forte… Il grimpa derrière Samaël et se contraint à s'accrocher à lui. Le contact fut plus rassurant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il n'était pas emprisonné dans une étreinte, mais l'autre était tout de même là physiquement. Il se rendit compte que le contact humain lui avait terriblement manqué, depuis qu'il avait dû quitter Lily. Il resserra quelque peu sa prise à la taille de Sam et se rapprocha, appréciant discrètement la chaleur qui se dégageait du plus âgé, et le réconfort que ce simple geste lui apportait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir volé à travers les couloirs, reversant au passage un élève plus âgé, ils étaient dehors.

« Pourquoi tu m'amène chez la directrice ? »

« Elle a demandé à te rencontrer, tu vas être élève ici, donc tu passes un entretient, c'est la règle ! »

« Mais si elle ne m'aime pas, je ne serais pas pris ? »

« Ça dépend, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne rentres pas dans les critères, crois-moi ! »

Une pression monstre venait de s'abattre sur les épaules de Severus. Parce qu'aussi absurde que ça puisse lui paraitre, il avait _envie_ de venir étudier ici. Ça voulait dire revoir Sam, Damien et Jade. Il _voulait_ les revoir. Parce que même s'il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec eux, ils semblaient tous sympathique et traitait Severus avec gentillesse.

Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse !

XoXoXoX

10h08, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Madame Marvingt prit une gorgée de thé au citron et reposa sa tasse avec son flegme habituel. Face à elle, le couple au bord de la crise de nerf avait enfin cessé de se disputer et regardait à présent avec stupeur les deux individus qui venaient d'arriver.

« Désolé » dit le jeune Samaël en reprenant son souffle mais avec son éternel sourire narquois, « le réveil n'a pas sonné. »

Le couple se leva d'un même mouvement et se précipita vers Severus. Celui-ci avait pâlit et Samaël s'interposa juste avant que les deux adultes ne puissent le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir ! »

« Mais enfin, Samaël » commença Edward, « tu nous connais depuis des années, tu sais très bien qu'on ne va pas lui faire de mal !

« Peu importe, il ne veut pas vous voir ! Il reste avec moi. »

La seule à remarquer que Severus avait profité de cet échange pour filer fut la directrice, qui se leva d'un geste souple, attrapa sa canne, et se dirigea vers la porte. Les deux autres adultes s'écartèrent sur son passage tandis que le jeune homme restait en place.

« Et bien, Samaël, je vous suggère de vous retourner. Votre protégé n'est pas resté bien longtemps à vos côtés… »

Paniqué, l'adolescent se retourna brusquement et la directrice posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Il est parti à gauche, je suggère de vous dépêcher, il pourrait rentrer dans les serres par inadvertance… »

Les trois oublièrent immédiatement la dispute pour se précipiter dans la direction indiquée. Mme Marvingt, elle, de son côté, emprunta le même chemin d'un pas calme et nonchalant.

XoXoXoX

Severus courrait. Il devait partir. C'était plus fort que lui, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Jade, il n'arrivait pas à leur faire confiance… Il n'en voulait pas à Samaël. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air au courant que la famille Chevalier serait là. Le jeune garçon ne doutait pas que le plus âgé aurait été capable de le protéger, mais il se refusait de prendre le risque et de lui faire totalement confiance, à lui aussi.

Il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait, il avait couru sans regarder où il allait, mais maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle, il fit attention à son environnement.

Il était entouré de milles plantes qui cachaient la lumière du soleil mais laissait apparaitre par endroit les murs de ce qui devait être une serre. Face à toute ces plantes diverses, Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'y attarder. Il en reconnaissait certaines qu'il avait vu dans son livre de botanique, grâce aux dessins, mais aussi d'autres qui servaient d'ingrédients pour des potions.

Il repéra facilement la Tentacula vénéneuse qui sommeillait dans un coin et ne s'en approcha pas. Il se souvenait très bien des mises en gardes, et une morsure, surtout d'une plante arrivée à maturation, pouvait être fatale en quelques minutes. Et vu la taille de celle-ci, elle était adulte depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'atmosphère de la serre l'apaisait et il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici. La lumière tamisée, l'ambiance chaude et humide, les plantes autours de lui, tout était assemblé pour former un petit cocon de bien-être.

Assis entre un plant de mandragore et une belladone en floraison, il se demanda si les serres étaient ainsi à Poudlard. Il était sûr que Lily adorerait cet endroit. Elle avait toujours aimé les fleurs… Si seulement il pouvait être là-bas, avec elle…

Il fut tiré de sa morosité par l'arrivée fracassante de Samaël dans la serre. Severus se leva d'un bond. Sam semblait soulagé et se dirigeait vers lui. Mais entre eux, il y avait la Tentacula que le plus âgé ne devait pas avoir remarqué.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » cria Severus, paniqué à l'idée que son ami se fasse attaquer.

Samaël plaça ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et avança encore d'un pas. Derrière lui, un tentacule s'était levé et s'apprêtait à le mordre. Sans réfléchir plus, Severus bondit et poussa de toute ses forces Samaël sur le côté pour l'éloigner du danger.

Seulement, c'était à présent lui qui se retrouvait seul face à la dangereuse plante. Il voyait déjà le pire arriver, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, mis ses bras devant lui dans l'espoir vain de se protéger, eut une dernière pensée pour Lily, et une pour Samaël qui était sauf, et attendit la douleur.

Mais rien ne vint. Ce fut un cri de douleur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, Edward s'était interposé, et les dents d'un des tentacules était profondément enfoncé dans son bras. Il avait pris le coup à sa place.

« _Arresto momentum_ », lança d'une voix posée celle qui devait être la directrice.

La plante arrêta immédiatement tout mouvement. Emma s'était précipitée vers son mari et enleva prudemment le tentacule de son bras.

« Tu vas bien, Severus ? » demanda Edward d'une voix faible.

Le garçon ne put hocher la tête alors qu'il voyait son oncle mourir à petit feu devant lui.

« Quelle poche ? » demanda Emma avec une voix légèrement paniquée.

« La gauche… »

Elle plongea le _bras_ dans la poche gauche du manteau d'Edward, murmura un accio, et en retira une petite fiole qu'elle s'empressa de déboucher de lui tendit.

Severus avait du mal à contenir son émotion. Il était au bord des larmes. Son oncle venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne. _Alors qu'il n'était même pas sorcier_.

Après avoir avalé le contenu de la fiole, Edward eut meilleure mine et poussa un sourire soulagé, auquel répondit son épouse.

« Tout va bien Severus » lui dit son oncle « j'ai pris un antidote. J'en ai toujours dans mes poches. »

« Je vous suggère de vous écarter de la plante » intervint la directrice, d'un retentissant sarcasme, « le sortilège ne dure pas non plus 20 minutes. »

La petite famille obtempéra prestement. Sam s'était relevé et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras en murmurant un sincère « merci ».

Ce fut à la directrice de s'approcher de lui, le scrutant de haut en bas, et finit par lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive.

Sam le poussa gentiment pour l'inciter à la rejoindre et il finit par lui emboiter le pas.

XoXoXoX

De retour dans son bureau, la directrice prit sa place derrière sa tasse de thé entamée, la réchauffa d'un coup de baguette et d'un autre, en servit une à l'enfant.

« C'est du thé anglais » crut-elle bon de préciser.

Ça n'eut pas l'air de toucher le brun plus que ça, mais il s'assit tout de même et prit la tasse entre ses mains. Comme il restait silencieux, elle prit la parole :

« Bien, j'ai décidé d'accepter ton inscription ici, mais je voulais en parler avec toi avant. Severus, as-tu vraiment envie d'entrer dans cette école ? »

Les yeux plongés dans sa tasse, il avait l'air concentré, et il finit par relever la tête, fixant la directrice.

« Pour être honnête, mon pays me manque. Je n'avais rien là-bas, si ce n'est une amie. Elle me manque beaucoup. Mais… je crois qu'ici, j'ai peut-être la chance d'avoir… »

Il cherchait ses mots, alors la directrice lui proposa avec douceur :

« Quelque chose de plus ? »

« Oui. Et venir à une école de magie, c'est mon seul rêve. Je peux bien substituer Beaubâton à Poudlard, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence. Dans tous les cas, je reste là. J'ai ma place en France. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage stoïque de Mme Marvingt, elle se leva alors abandonnant sa tasse à moitié pleine pour la seconde fois –décidément elle ne la finirait jamais– et alla ouvrir la porte :

« On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli d'écouter aux portes ? Surtout qu'il y a des sorts de silence dessus, vous me décevez Samaël » demanda-t-elle aux trois espions, à savoir Edward, Emma et Samaël. « Severus, que dirait-tu de visiter un peu ta future école ?

* * *

Voilà~

Désolée pour le retard je suis inexcusable, mais voilà mon excuse quand même : j'ai eu ma rentrée à la fac et le temps de s'adapter au rythme était plus long que prévus… oui c'est un peu nul comme excuse, pardon x_x

Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme plus régulier, mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire et ma bêta est dans la même galère que moi... Bref, j'en profite pour la remercier de trouver du temps pour me relire x)

Pour ce qui est du comportement de Severus, je sais qu'il peut vous surprendre, mais j'ai tendance à penser que son renfermement sur lui-même s'est beaucoup aggravé avec les Maraudeurs. Là, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, mais reste tout de même un gosse de 11 ans, ce qui explique qu'il soit émotif... Je sais qu'on est habitué à voir un Sev froid et distant, d'où cette petite explication !

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dit à bientôt!


End file.
